A Little Thing Called Jealousy
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan takes Ste away suddenly on holiday.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan takes Ste away suddenly on holiday. A request fulfilled for Mishkar Andre :)

A Little Thing Called Jealousy

"Stephen, pack a bag" Brendan was all business, pushing gently past Ste into the flat.

"What? Why?" Ste asked, bewildered. He shouldn't have been surprised really; Brendan often took advantage of his sudden fancies.

"We're going on holiday" Brendan said brusquely, already making his way to Ste's bedroom to fling open his wardrobe, throwing clothes onto the bed.

"When?" Ste asked stupidly. Brendan was sniffing in distaste at some of his outfits. He was already lifting Ste's suitcase from above the wardrobe where it had been since Disney.

"Now" Brendan said abruptly, already packing Ste's clothes.

"Will you stop a minute?" Ste said, exasperated. He grabbed Brendan's wrists. "What's going on?"

"We have to…go away for a while" Brendan said cagily. It was only now that Ste realised he was sweating. There was a slight tremor to his hands which alarmed Ste profoundly.

"Bren…" Ste said, softer. "Has something happened?"

Brendan paused, turning his head to Ste as though acknowledging him for the first time. He reached out to place his hand against Ste's cheek.

"I just want to make things up to ye, please?" Brendan's blue eyes were gentle and pleading. Ste opened his mouth to ask more but Brendan swallowed his reply with an urgent kiss. As often occurred with Brendan's kisses, Ste lost his willpower.

"Alright" he agreed, pulling away. "I'll pack; you go do whatever you need to do…"

Brendan grinned, kissing Ste once more lightly on the lips before departing swiftly through the door. "Ye won't regret this!" He called out from behind him.

"I hope not" Ste murmured.

xxx

Hours later they were riding on the Eurostar to Paris. Brendan was twitchy and silent, making Ste feel extremely ill at ease. He rose from his seat in a bid to take a walk but Brendan immediately grabbed his hand.

"Where are ye going?"

"Just wanted to stretch my legs…" Ste said, astonished by the pressure Brendan was placing on his hand.

"I'll come with ye" Brendan said, rising swiftly from his seat and half carrying Ste down the corridor.

Ste, deciding it was best not to argue when Brendan was in this mood, complied with Brendan's odd behaviour.

They arrived in Paris without further incident. Brendan had hired them a car, driving with ease through the streets of Paris and making Ste think he had been here before. With another lover perhaps? The thought made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

They ate dinner at the restaurant; both of them opting for burgers with a cider. Ste chewed thoughtfully, every now and then glancing up at Brendan, waiting for him to explain what this was all about. Brendan smiled at him, sipping his drink.

"Everything okay, Stephen?"

Ste nodded slowly, smiling awkwardly at Brendan. "Why are we here? How did we both get time off so quickly? How did you convince Amy I should go?" All of Ste's burning questions shot out of him unceremoniously. "Is something wrong? Are you in trouble? Should I be worried?"

Brendan leaned across the table, placing his finger against Ste's lips. "Shh, it's nothing. Just some, ah, bad business. Plus I figured ye needed a break, which is what I told Cheryl to get time off and what I told Amy as well. Nothing to worry about, alright?"

"Okay" Ste said throatily, managing a small smile.

Brendan resumed his ordinary position. "What would ye like to do tonight? Go out somewhere? I know of a good club just down the road. We can see our competition" Brendan grinned, making Ste feel more at ease.

"I'd like that" he said, his voice impossibly small.

"What else?" Brendan asked pointedly, raising his eyebrows. Ste looked up at him in surprise.

"How do you know there's something else?"

"I can just tell, Stephen. Spit it out"

Ste sighed, fingering his glass in front of him. "Have you been here before? With other men?"

Brendan's expression tightened. "Of course not" he said blankly. "Strictly business. Why would ye ask that?"

Ste shrugged, feeling self conscious. "I dunno. I just wonder sometimes about you and other blokes…"

"Why?" Brendan asked sharply. "I don't like to think of… there hasn't been anyone else who…" Brendan ran his hand through his hair as he was wont to do when he was tense or nervous.

"You get jealous of me and other blokes" Ste pointed out. "So why can't I?"

Brendan lifted his eyebrows, almost looking amused. "I get jealous? Me?" He gestured to himself.

"You do" Ste said, smiling once more. "Noah, for example"

"Oh that-"

"Bren"

"Sorry. That's different though. He's in the past; ye are mine, aren't ya?" Brendan almost sounded unsure of himself, startling Ste.

"Of course I am. And you're mine, yeah?"

Brendan nodded, reaching across the table to pat Ste's hand. "Always" he said gruffly.

"Forget I said anything" Ste said, shaking his head. "I was being stupid"

"Ye weren't" Brendan said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "But no, I haven't taken any other men away with me. I don't do that with just anyone ye know"

Ste smirked a little. "Glad to hear it"

Brendan nodded, satisfied. "Ready to go?"

"Sure"

Brendan led Ste out of the restaurant, his hand at the small of his back in an almost possessive gesture. Although in Brendan's case, there was no question.

After a quickie in the hotel room, they were out for the evening. The club itself was only a short walk from the hotel. They walked in silence; Brendan's dark suit silhouetted against the night sky. Ste felt oddly important walking beside this strong, assertive man.

Brendan got them inside straight away; he seemed to know the bouncer, a surly looking man who gave Ste an appreciative look which made Ste's blood run cold. Brendan wrapped an arm around his waist, marking his property. The bouncer's smile faded.

"Go straight in, Brady"

Brendan nodded respectfully, leading Ste inside. The club was nothing special and it certainly wasn't a gay club. Ste wasn't too disappointed; any night out in public with Brendan was cherished. It was getting easier, this relationship business. Brendan was getting better. He just wanted to make Ste happy and Ste suspected he was tired of hiding his true self from the world.

Brendan ordered them drinks from the bar, finding them a quiet corner in which to sit. Again Ste wasn't disappointed. He knew that Brendan liked his privacy and the added bonus was that Brendan was happy to kiss and embrace him in the confines of their own space, almost as though he decided to block everyone else out of the room from his mind.

Ste curled himself around Brendan's body, nipping gently at his neck. Brendan's hand raked down Ste's spine, making him shiver. It was all the more exciting knowing that they were in public, albeit unseen. Brendan held Ste close to him, his nose nuzzling against Ste's neck and then bringing their faces close together as they kissed tenderly, their noses brushing each others. Breaking away, Ste glanced to a point behind Brendan. There was a young man leaning casually against the bar. Dark haired, around Ste's age, cock of the walk. Ste vaguely recognised him. Brendan kissed along his neck, attempting to bring his attention back to himself. Ste tried to look away but found himself unable to. There was something niggling at him, a truth that needed to be uncovered.

Sighing in exasperation, Brendan looked Ste squarely in the eyes.

"Who the fuck are ye staring at?" He glanced around swiftly, locking eyes with the man in question. "Who the fuck is that? Why is he looking at ye?"

"I know him" Ste said slowly, realisation dawning on him.

"Who?" Brendan asked bluntly.

"Callum" Ste said in wonderment.

It took Brendan a moment to realise who Callum was. "Yer mate from inside?" Brendan's back stiffened. "Let's go"

"What? Why? He's coming over here"

"Stephen" Brendan said, almost desperate. "Let's _go__" _

But it was too late. Callum came over to their table, his grin wide and infectious. Ste found himself standing, Brendan's hand gripped in his own.

"Callum…what are you doing here?" Ste asked, tilting his head to the side to get a proper look at him. He looked good; mature and attractive. His dark hair hung loosely to his chin, his blue eyes were as bright and sparkling as Ste remembered. Brendan's hand gripped his tighter.

"I live here" Callum said, gesturing to the space around him.

"I didn't know people could live in clubs" Brendan said dryly. Callum gave him an odd look.

"This is Brendan" Ste said by way of introduction. He faltered, gathering his courage. "My boyfriend"

Brendan's back straightened proudly. Callum's eyes widened, glancing between the two of them.

"I see" he simply said. "Couldn't have worked that out sooner?"

There was an odd tone to Callum's voice that Ste didn't like. And neither did Brendan apparently.

"Meaning?" Brendan asked tensely.

"Oh, nothing" Callum said offhandedly. "Can I buy you a drink? It's really nice seeing you again" Callum's smile was firmly back in place.

"Sure" Ste said. "You too, Bren?"

Brendan looked between the two of them, apparently deliberating something. "I'll wait here, ye can go"

Ste looked at him in confusion but Callum was already pulling him away. "Your boyfriend is kind of intense, isn't he?"

"He's…protective" Ste finished lamely.

"How did you even end up with someone like that?" Callum asked, ordering them some drinks. He didn't take his eyes off of Ste.

Ste shrugged. "Long story. Well, it isn't really. I work for him"

Callum's eyes sparkled. "Ah it's like that, is it?"

"Like what?" Ste asked, frowning.

"_You_know" Callum said, raising his eyebrows. "Didn't take you to be a sub, Ste"

"Excuse me?" Ste was flustered and undoubtedly bright red. Callum was laughing, his hand on Ste's arm.

"I'm kidding! Well, kind of. Listen as long as you're happy"

"I am" Ste said confidently. "I love him"

Callum's eyebrows rose even higher. "You do? Right, that's serious then"

Ste nodded, sipping his drink. "He loves me too"

"I should hope so!" Callum said, some of his sparkle ceasing. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure" Ste said, downing his drink in one. He promised Brendan that he wouldn't get too drunk tonight but seeing Callum again and being in another country was making Ste feel particularly giddy.

Callum led him to the dance floor. Ste glanced over at his table with Brendan, unable to see him in the darkness of the club. Just one dance and he would return. He didn't want Brendan to be in a mood with him over this.

"Hey, where's your head at?" Callum shouted above the music, placing his hands at Ste's hips in a bid to make him dance. Ste recoiled instantly. Callum's expression darkened. "You aren't scared of him, are you?"

"No" Ste said stubbornly.

"Good" Callum grinned again. Ste remembered how his moods could shift at the drop of a hat. It was one of the reasons he had been put inside for GBH, after all.

They danced for a while, the club becoming steadily packed. Bodies were pressing in on every side, pushing them inevitably closer together. Ste felt very uncomfortable. He could feel someone watching him and he was in no doubt who it was. A few men approached him, their eyes raking his skinny form with his skinny jeans and blue shirt; one that Brendan had picked out for him.

"Goes with yer eyes, Stephen" he had said, half-amused.

Ste turned his back to them however and often Callum would wrap a reassuring arm around his shoulder. Ste wasn't sure he liked that. It reminded him too much of Brendan. He really ought to get back to him…

"Ste" Callum said, suddenly serious. "Can I speak to you in private a minute?"

Ste glanced around nervously. "Um"

"Only take a minute, promise" Callum flashed him that grin again, taking Ste by the wrist to a quieter corner.

"What is it?" Ste asked in a hushed voice.

"You never got in contact" Callum said bluntly. "You said you'd write when you were released and come visit me. Why didn't you?"

Ste felt intensely uncomfortable. "I, well, remember Amy?"

Callum nodded, his expression dark.

"It would have sounded weird… me going back to the prison all the time and writing to someone. I didn't want her to ask awkward questions"

"But we were friends, Ste! Surely Amy would have understood that?"

Ste shrugged. "Just didn't feel right" he murmured.

Callum sighed, gripping his shoulders. "And it feels right with this Brendan bloke? Really?" Callum sounded sceptical.

Ste looked at him indignantly. "I told you, I love him!"

Callum rolled his eyes. "Is that enough?"

"Yes!" Ste said, becoming annoyed. "It's none of your business anyway!"

"Alright, sorry" Callum said, relenting. "But listen, I thought about you all the time when you left… even to this day-"

"Well I don't" Ste said a little too harshly. "Sorry" he added.

"It's okay; I don't expect you to…" Callum looked down.

"I have thought of you…" Ste admitted. "When me and Brendan first, well…"

"He knows about me" Callum said, nodding to himself.

"Yeah"

"He doesn't mind you going off with me now?"

"No…" Ste said uncertainly.

Callum smiled. "Sure"

Ste rolled his eyes, grinning in exasperation. "Can you blame him though?"

Callum shrugged. "If he trusts you…"

"He does" Ste said confidently.

"Okay" Callum sounded put out. "How long are you here for? We could meet up again maybe…"

"Oh, I don't know, Callum…"

"Why not?"

"I'm here with Bren"

"And do you do everything he says?"

"What? No!"

"You get so jumpy" Callum sighed. "I suppose I should let you go back to him…"

"Yeah" Ste agreed.

Ste should have anticipated what was about to happen. Callum got that look on his face, that familiar look that Brendan got whenever he looked at Ste, as though he wanted to devour him whole, wrap himself around him irrevocably. Before Ste knew what was happening, Callum kissed him.

Ste immediately pushed him away. "What are you doing? I'm taken!"

Callum rolled his eyes. "Can't blame a guy for trying" he moved in again but Ste backed away.

"Fuck off!" Ste shoved past him, Callum calling his name. He went back to their table, his hands shaking in anger. Brendan wasn't there. Ste placed his hands on the table, wincing as a piece of glass almost cut him. His eyes widened at the sight of the shattered glass on the table once before containing whiskey. Ste shot outside as quickly as possible.

"Bren!" He called out desperately. "It's not what you think! He kissed me, I pushed him away"

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into an alley. He gasped, about to cry out until he felt Brendan's moustache tickling his ear.

"Stephen" he breathed. Ste could practically taste the alcohol on his breath.

"Did you hear me? I didn't do anything, I swear"

"I know, its okay" Brendan was shaking. Ste threw himself fully into his arms, clutching him tightly.

"I didn't want him to kiss me. I only want you to kiss me"

Brendan chuckled, holding Ste closer. "I can comply with that"

He pulled away, claiming Ste's lips with such a gentle grace that Ste was almost overwhelmed. He immediately felt aroused, pushing his body against Brendan's eagerly. Brendan smirked, tugging at Ste's trousers as well as his own.

"Eager aren't we?"

Ste nodded. "I just want you to be inside me" he breathed. Brendan looked at him, astonished. He grabbed Ste suddenly, kissing him ferociously. Ste kissed him back just as keenly, fumbling to prepare himself in the process.

It wasn't long before Brendan had Ste pushed up against the wall, buried deep inside of him. Their groans were muffled by the kisses they shared. Ste's hands wrapped around Brendan's neck, clinging for dear life and loving the idea that Brendan was his one lifeline.

They climaxed together, their breaths shared in one ghostly wisp of air, their fingers tightened around each other desperately. Ste rested his forehead against Brendan's, breathing hard.

"Incredible" he said breathlessly.

"I know I am" Brendan agreed sardonically.

"I love you" Ste whispered. Callum couldn't be further from his mind if he tried.

"Love ye too" Brendan murmured, almost shyly. "Can we go back now?"

"Of course" Ste agreed.

They re-arranged their clothes and began walking back towards the hotel. Brendan had his arm around Ste's shoulder, pulling him towards him for a kiss. They walked along in companionable silence for some time until Brendan broke it.

"I was scared" he said so quietly Ste almost didn't hear him.

"Of Callum?" Ste asked.

"No, not him" Brendan's tone was dark. "Foxy's been…saying things"

Ste listened quietly.

"He doesn't normally rattle me so much but ever since I got out of prison he's been so fucking cocky"

Ste gripped Brendan's arm sympathetically. "And?"

"And he's desperate to keep the club to himself, he'll say anything…"

Ste nodded in understanding. "You don't need to say any more, I can imagine what he said…"

Brendan looked to the sky. "How many people out there are going to try and take ye away from me? Can I stop all of them?"

"Don't say that" Ste said sharply. "I'm not leaving your side, alright? I can get just as attached as you can"

Brendan laughed low in his throat. "Impossible" he murmured.

"It really isn't. We're in this together, alright? Your problems are my problems"

Brendan looked at Ste, his lips arching into an easy smile. "What did I do to deserve ye, hm?"

Ste shrugged, wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist. "Whatever it was I'm not complaining"

"Too right" Brendan replied quietly, allowing Ste to hold him in the only way he knew how; unrestrained and full of devotion and contentment.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Another request for Mishkar :)

Chapter Two

It felt a bit surreal when they returned home. Stephen was oddly quiet; normally Brendan had to suffer him prattling on about nonsense but not today. It was even stranger how much he missed the inane conversation, the way Stephen's eyes would light up and look at Brendan with all of the sincerity he possessed, as though he was simply pleased to be speaking of such things to Brendan at all.

It hadn't been easy rebuilding their relationship after Brendan's time in prison. There had been a lot of unanswered questions and resentment on both sides. Brendan had often wondered at the time whether they would find each other again. Certainly they lived in each others pockets, being in the same work place and all, but they could have avoided each other if they tried.

There would always be this heat between them, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. And one day after weeks of strained conversation and longing looks, one of them had cracked. Brendan just hadn't expected it to be him.

It had been an ordinary day at the club. Stephen was lifting barrels, taking them to the cellar. Even though they weren't on the best terms, Brendan couldn't help admiring the view as he bent down to lift the crates. It was only when Stephen turned around and stared back at him did Brendan realise that his gaze had lingered too long. He had coughed uncomfortably and turned away.

"Get them shifted then" he had said shortly. He heard the snort of derision from Stephen.

Unable to resist, Brendan had retaliated. "Something funny, Stephen?"

"No. Not even remotely" Stephen had said, the steeliness back in his gaze. Brendan hated the look on him; the utter defeated-ness with how he spoke these days and how he held himself.

Brendan's eyes had softened. He saw a look of surprise cross Stephen's face but he hid it well. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

"Nothing" Stephen said shortly. "None of your concern anymore"

Without thinking, Brendan had stepped forwards. "Ye are always my concern, Stephen" he said breathlessly. Stephen stared at him with wide eyes.

"Still?"

"Always" Brendan reiterated, astounded at how intense he sounded.

"You have a funny way of showing it" Stephen murmured.

"What do ye expect?" Brendan replied coolly. It wasn't easy; for once Brendan actually had something to be mad at Stephen for. He didn't find any enjoyment in it.

"I've apologised enough" Stephen said, turning away. "It's not my problem that you don't want to know. I think I've done more than enough"

"Ye have" Brendan said, stepping closer once more.

Stephen looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Ye looked…sad" Brendan said quietly. "Is something wrong?" Brendan cocked his head to the side, studying Stephen's face.

"Sad?" Stephen repeated, dropping his crate onto the floor. "Why would I be?"

"Ye tell me…" Brendan said, inches away from Stephen now.

Stephen held his ground. "If we were a couple, and I wanted to confide in you maybe I would"

"Don't be like that" Brendan whispered, trailing a finger along Stephen's cheek.

"Like what? Honest?"

"Stephen, please…"

"Please what?" Stephen protested, pulling away. "Look, I don't want to talk about this, okay?" Stephen looked distinctly shifty. Brendan was beginning to become concerned.

"Tell me, Stephen" Brendan said urgently, grabbing his arm.

"Please get out of my face" Stephen begged, his eyes darting everywhere. Brendan stepped infinitely closer.

"Am I bothering ye? Being this close?"

"No" Stephen replied unconvincingly.

Brendan smiled a little. "Is it me?"

"Don't flatter yourself" Stephen said scathingly. He looked away, flushing.

"Ye still want me" Brendan said incredulously.

"No" Stephen said again, attempting to edge away.

"I still want ye" Brendan blurted out, hardly believing his own ears.

Stephen looked at him, his mouth gaping open. "What did you just say?"

Brendan sighed, cupping Stephen's cheek. "This" he said softly, and promptly brought their lips together.

Stephen pulled away, his hands resting on Brendan's shoulders. "I can't"

"Why not?" Brendan breathed, holding Stephen's waist.

"I can't fall for it again. You make me think everything is going to be okay and then you drop me again or worse" Stephen shuddered a little. Brendan immediately pulled him against his chest.

"Shh, I won't. I prom-"

"Don't promise me anything" Stephen said, attempting to dislodge himself from Brendan's arms. Brendan held on tighter.

"I'll prove to ye I mean this" Brendan said against his ear. "I can't lose ye again, I won't"

Stephen stopped struggling, his forehead collapsing against Brendan's shoulder in defeat.

"Consider yourself on trial"

Every day since then Brendan made sure that Stephen knew he had made the right decision. It wasn't easy, especially not at first, but they had finally gotten to a place where they were both content. That is until Warren had started to stir things up.

"Are ye alright, Stephen?" Brendan asked, staring straight ahead at the road.

Stephen turned to look at him, coming out of his daze. "Yeah. Just been thinking"

"About what?"

"Callum" Stephen said. Brendan immediately stiffened.

"Why?" He asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"It was just weird seeing him, that's all" Stephen said thoughtfully. "He has this great life out there…"

Brendan glanced between Stephen and the road. "And ye don't?"

Stephen smiled at him sheepishly. "I have everything I need"

"But it isn't enough?"

"Of course it is" Stephen said, frowning. "But sometimes I wonder… it would be nice to have something for myself"

"Ye have me" Brendan said defensively.

Stephen grinned wryly. "True. But you know what I mean. Amy and me haven't really had a good start in life have we? The kids deserve better than what we have"

"Do ye need money? Is that it?" Brendan asked, not completely understanding.

Stephen shook his head. "I just need to make a life for myself, and them"

Brendan frowned, considering. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know" Stephen said. "I'm not smart enough to go to College or anything"

"Stephen-"

"It's true, you don't have to say anything" Stephen said. "I'm not upset, it's fine"

There was silence for a moment. "Let me think" Brendan said finally. "I might think of something to help"

"Thank you" Stephen said gratefully. "I'm glad I can count on you" he added, reaching over to grasp Brendan's leg.

Brendan glanced down at his hand, his eyebrows rising suggestively.

"One track mind" Stephen chuckled, already unbuckling his seat belt as Brendan stopped the car.

Brendan reached for him straight away, his hands stroking the back of his neck as lips, teeth and tongue tangled together. It was so easy, so natural, this thing they shared. Brendan never believed that it could be possible, that he could possess such unity with another person, a man, and not run for the hills. As Stephen groaned against his mouth and pushed his body against him, Brendan thought he understood why. There was something undeniably insatiable about the boy and Brendan didn't think he would ever have enough of him.

More than that, he cared for him in a way he never had before. And that was why, several days later, he had devised a plan which would solve both his and Stephen's problems indefinitely. Perhaps the most difficult part was telling Stephen.

Brendan waited for the opportune moment, choosing a time when Stephen was relaxed and content. In this case it was a night spent at Brendan's. They had just rather rigorously reacquainted themselves with each other after a few days apart when Brendan had gone away on business.

"Next time you should take me with you" Stephen said sleepily, nuzzling himself against Brendan's bare chest. "I'd keep you proper entertained, I would"

Brendan chuckled lightly. "I don't doubt that. It might not be a question in the future anyway"

Stephen sat up on his elbows, looking into Brendan's face. "What are you talking about?" He looked suddenly stricken. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No!" Brendan spluttered, genuinely shocked. He pulled Stephen tighter to his body. "How can ye think that?"

"I don't know. You've got your serious face on" Stephen pointed out.

"Well it isn't that" Brendan said firmly, shaking his head and losing his train of thought.

"Then what is it?" Stephen asked, looking up at Brendan through his long lashes.

Brendan took a deep breath. "How would you like to own part of the club?"

Stephen's mouth dropped open comically. Eventually he managed to stammer out a weak: "what?"

"I want Foxy out; ye want something to call yer own… how about a share in the club?"

Stephen fumbled for words. "I…well, I really…I don't…"

"Give it some thought" Brendan said, kissing the top of his head.

Stephen frowned a little, apparently in deep thought. "It wouldn't proper be something to call my own though really" he said slowly. "Because you'd be doing it for me"

"We'd be a partnership, more than we are already" Brendan explained.

"I don't know _anything_about running a club though" Stephen said logically.

"Ye are the best barman we have, Stephen and I'm not just saying that" Brendan said reasonably. "Ye have a lot of potential, and with a little help I reckon ye could do really well for yerself"

"I really don't know what to say" Stephen said, stunned.

"Don't say anything yet" Brendan said softly. "Sleep on it at least, mull it over"

"How would we even get Warren to sell up?" Stephen asked eventually.

"Ah, now ye can leave that to me, Stephen…"

xxx

The only option was to blackmail Warren somehow, force him to sign over his share of the club. But Brendan knew that was a dangerous game. Warren knew things about Brendan that could easily land him back inside. Even so, Brendan was taking a huge risk in challenging Warren in the first place, blackmail or not. He needed a kind of leverage to protect himself and Stephen. Only then could he follow through on his plan.

"We need Mitzeee onside" Brendan told Stephen plainly one afternoon at the end of his shift.

"How? She loves Warren, she won't go against him"

"No, not necessarily. But there is always a way to convince people" Brendan said thoughtfully.

"This all seems far too risky, Bren" Stephen said doubtfully.

"What other choice do we have?"

"Warren isn't going to take this. He's going to fight it, and he'll want money" Stephen said, gritting his teeth. "I've known him a lot longer than you, he will play dirty"

"Trust me, Stephen, I know that" Brendan said darkly. "But there's always a way, there has to be"

Stephen sighed, sitting on the edge of the desk. "There might be something we haven't considered yet" he said.

"Which is?"

"We'll have to play dirty ourselves"

xxx

As it turned out, blackmailing Warren was going to be a lot easier than expected. It seemed Mitzeee had her own cross to bear and yet she hadn't meant to let slip about the letter. It was a moment of anger but Brendan seized upon it, spurring her on to tell him where this letter was and what it contained. But she couldn't do it. Loyal to the bitter end. Brendan had some idea of what that felt like.

It didn't take long to figure it out however. Nancy had the letter. All Brendan had to do was get it away from her. But Nancy wasn't likely to speak to him; this part was Stephen's job.

"Are ye sure ye can do this?" Brendan asked him for about the tenth time.

"Yes! Do you trust me?"

Brendan was flustered for a moment. "Of course I do, ye idiot"

"Well then. Let me do this" Stephen placed his hands either side of Brendan's shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes. He looked determined, like his whole life depended on it.

"Ye hate Warren as much as I do" Brendan breathed in astonishment.

Stephen smiled bitterly. "More than you know. I want him gone, once and for all"

Brendan nodded, pressing his lips to Stephen's forehead. "Good luck"

Stephen nodded grimly, setting off for Nancy's. It was now all a matter of time.

xxx

Ste had no idea where Nancy might have hidden the letter. It was awkward enough being in the Osborne's house; Darren was shooting him some suspicious looks. Ste had claimed he was asking Nancy to baby-sit but he was so tense he almost cracked under the pressure and revealed everything.

"Can I use your loo?" He asked eventually.

Once upstairs, he took the opportunity to consider where the letter might be. Brendan had told him to search in the most unlikely of places. That ruled out drawers or bedside cabinets. Ste frantically scoured the room, trying not to mess anything up. A few minutes in and he was beginning to lose hope. They were going to get suspicious soon enough and Ste couldn't risk that happening. He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. Where did he hide his most treasured possessions?

He had kept a few things over the years that had meant something to him. Lucas' wristband from the hospital, a toy Leah had near destroyed and grew tired of but one that Ste had bought her himself, a trinket Callum had given him in prison to cheer him up on a particularly bad day and of course, one of Brendan's shirts. Except that last one wasn't hidden because Ste slept in it. Brendan hadn't noticed yet.

"But where?" Ste asked aloud, his voice low. He kept his things in the bottom of his wardrobe behind some wrapping paper. Ste looked over at Nancy's wardrobe, feeling intensely guilty all of a sudden but going for it anyway.

"Everything alright?" Nancy asked him as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh fine. Just had a dodgy burger" Ste said, rubbing his stomach for effect. Nancy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Perfect. Thanks!" Ste said, darting out the door as quickly as possible.

Brendan was waiting for him in the skate park. He looked twitchy and nervous. He jumped up when Ste arrived.

"Ye got it?"

Ste patted his jacket pocket.

Brendan grinned, grabbing Ste's face and kissing him suddenly. Ste looked at him in shock when he pulled away. Brendan looked just as surprised at his outburst.

"Sorry. Got a bit carried away"

Ste patted him on the arm affectionately. "And who can blame you? Christmas has come early for us this year, Bren" he grinned.

xxx

Brendan told Stephen to stay away while he spoke to Warren. He had grumbled a little but eventually relented at the look on Brendan's face. It was still too much, people thinking they had a kind of leverage over Brendan by threatening Stephen. It still haunted him. Danny still haunted him.

"Foxy" Brendan said calmly, sitting by the bar with a whiskey. "Nice of ye to join me"

"What is it, Brady?" Warren asked agitatedly.

"Bad day?" Brendan asked.

"Women" Warren said simply. He suddenly smiled. "Not that you'd know anything about that, of course"

"Of course" Brendan said lightly. He gestured for him to sit down. "Drink?"

"No thanks. Got places to be…" Warren said, glancing around himself. "So hurry up"

Brendan smiled. "I have a proposition for ye"

"Is that right?" Warren queried, looking more interested. He sat opposite Brendan.

"I'd like ye to sell me, no sorry I mean _give_me yer half of the club"

Warren started to laugh. "Are you serious? We've been over this, Brady. _You_need to sell your half. Wouldn't want your precious Ste-"

"Quiet" Brendan said, his tone deadly.

Warren held up his hands. "And why exactly have you suddenly decided to demand my share of the club?"

"It's no secret I want it" Brendan said coolly. "But now I have something to bargain with"

"You haven't got shit, mate. You know what I've seen"

Brendan shrugged. "I'm willing to take that risk"

Warren stared at him blankly. "Are you now?"

"I have better than yer word, which lets face it, would mean fuck all to the police" Brendan smiled.

"And what have you got exactly?" Warren asked, gritting his teeth.

"Ah, Foxy. Ye really shouldn't play your hand so close to home"

"Meaning?"

"Yer missus" Brendan said mildly. "Is smarter than you give her credit for"

"What did she tell-" Warren began angrily but Brendan held up a hand.

"Now now, Foxy. Don't ye be blaming her. She was loyal to yer, who knows why. But she did write a little letter…"

Warren's face reddened comically. "That means nothing. It could easily be forged"

"She signed it"

"Even so-"

"Are ye willing to take that risk? Do ye really think Mitzeee won't crack under the pressure eventually?"

"She's stronger than that"

"She is, she is" Brendan said thoughtfully. "Deserves a lot better than ye" Brendan stood. "I'll bring by the papers tomorrow for ye to sign" he walked towards the stairs. "And Foxy? Don't you be messing with Mitzeee; she's under my protection now. I won't have ye hurt her"

"She can handle herself" Warren said bitterly.

"Even so" Brendan said.

"One thing, Brendan" Warren began. "I know who you're doing this for. Do you really think he'll stick around? That he won't find better than you?"

"Just words, Foxy" Brendan murmured.

"Truth hurts" Warren said, grimly satisfied.

"Indeed it does. Ye know that better than anyone right now" Brendan pointed out, walking down the stairs.

xxx

Stephen was waiting for Brendan at his. He practically leapt off the bed when Brendan walked in.

"Is it done?"

"It's done" Brendan confirmed, collapsing onto the bed. Stephen settled himself on Brendan's lap.

"You don't seem very happy" he pointed out.

"I'll be alright" Brendan sighed, lying back onto the bed and taking Stephen with him. "Hey, ye staying tonight?"

Stephen looked apologetic. "I can't. Amy's going out and I've got the kids"

"That's fine" Brendan said, rubbing his temple.

"But you could come over…" Stephen offered, smiling hopefully at Brendan.

"Sure" Brendan said, his voice barely a whisper.

Stephen wrapped his arm around Brendan's stomach. "That's settled then" he said contently.

"Yeah" Brendan said vaguely. "Stephen…" he began uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

Brendan looked at him, all long lashes and perfect skin. He swallowed his doubt and kissed him softly. "Nothing" he said.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: For Mishkar again :)

Chapter Three

Brendan had had a particularly bad day. The club was busier than usual in the run up to Christmas and the majority of his staff were either absent or useless. He had given Stephen the day off; ever since he had became a part owner of the club he had been working all the hours under the sun to prove himself as capable. It made Brendan explicitly proud to see him so devoted and yet he still felt the need to watch over him even when Stephen wasn't aware he was doing so.

Brendan dragged himself home, slumping against the door frame and rubbing his eyes tiredly. The flat was quiet. Too quiet. Brendan discarded his shoes by the door and walked towards his bedroom, noticing that the door was ajar. The moment he stepped into the room he sensed someone was there. It didn't take a second to register the body in his bed. The naked body.

"Stephen" Brendan said mildly. "Fancy seeing ye here. Naked. In my bed"

Stephen grinned slyly up at him, pulling the covers aside to reveal himself.

"I thought you might need a pick me up after work" he smiled, making room for Brendan to join him beneath the covers.

"I can pick ye up any time, Stephen"

"Terrible" Stephen said, laughing lightly. Brendan trailed his hand along Stephen's side to his waist and ending at the smooth curve of his arse. Stephen yelped a little, looking at Brendan through long lashes.

"Come here" Brendan murmured, squeezing Stephen's arse as if to reiterate.

Stephen shuffled forwards, moulding himself against Brendan's body.

"Someone's pleased" Stephen commented, noticing Brendan's erection pressed against his stomach.

"Mm. What do ye expect?"

Stephen smiled up at him, leaning forwards to press his lips lightly against Brendan's. Naturally Brendan deepened the kiss, pushing Stephen into the bed as he lay on top of him. Stephen groaned beneath him, bucking his hips against Brendan's body to gain friction between them. Brendan ruthlessly denied Stephen this pleasure, enjoying watching him squirm and writhe under his body.

Stephen had planned out a slow seduction but once again Brendan had outwitted him and took control. When Stephen had pouted and grumbled at the failure of his plan, Brendan had laughed and took his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently.

"Next time, Stephen. I need ye now"

Brendan buried himself in Stephen completely, his whole body occupying the smaller man's. He kissed, nibbled, sucked and licked every part of flesh he could find, tasting the sweet goodness that was Stephen's skin. He could practically bathe in him; there was something undeniably precious about him and Brendan wanted to cling to him for dear life, an action he exemplified in the present.

"Brendan" Stephen breathed against his neck. The afterglow was already settling in.

"Yeah?"

"You're holding me a bit tight"

"Oh, sorry" Brendan said, releasing his grip a little. "Better?"

"Much, thanks"

Stephen settled himself against Brendan's chest, his arm curled around his waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked him as Brendan wrapped his hand in his hair.

"Nothing in particular" Brendan murmured, stroking through the strands of Stephen's hair.

"Not even about my sweet arse?" Stephen joked, grinning slyly up at Brendan.

"I think ye will find it's _my_sweet arse" Brendan replied, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"Whatever you say" Stephen said lightly. "Bren?" He asked after several moments of stillness.

"Mm?"

"Am I doing alright at the club? Tell me truthfully"

"Ye are doing fine. Better, actually"

"You aren't just saying that?"

"Of course not" Brendan cracked one eye open. "Are ye enjoying it?"

Stephen's eyes suddenly lit up. "Definitely"

Brendan smiled contently. "Glad to hear it"

"Brendan" Stephen said eventually.

"Yes, Stephen?" Brendan sighed.

"I love you" Stephen said, taking Brendan off guard. He nuzzled his face into Brendan's neck, grinning foolishly.

"Ye big softie" Brendan commented, wrapping his arms securely around Stephen's waist.

"Can't help it" Stephen admitted, lifting his head a fraction.

"Ye staying with me tonight, hm?" Brendan asked; sleep already beginning to pull at him.

"If you want me to"

Brendan grunted, squeezing Stephen in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Stephen said, settling back down onto Brendan's chest. "Night, Bren"

Brendan was already fast asleep.

xxx

Ste was in his element at the club. He knew that Brendan was keeping a close eye on him but he was beginning to trust him with more responsibilities. It was all a learning curve; Ste had never run his own business before and it was all a bit daunting to him. Brendan and Cheryl had been nothing but supportive though and the atmosphere without Warren was a lot more amiable.

Brendan's patience was tested when Ste pitched the idea of another gay night to Cheryl. Ste had been quite subtle asking for it; saying that a themed night would be good publicity so close to Christmas and besides that, it could be good fun to organise. Cheryl was naturally thrilled at the idea and was already making notes about what they could do with the club for it.

Brendan had gone quiet when Ste had suggested it. They had come a long way in their relationship but Ste knew that Brendan wanted to keep things relatively private. Ste had learnt to be okay with that, and gradually Brendan was opening up more; especially in terms of holding Ste in public. Often he would come up behind Ste and place his hand at the small of his back and leave it there when they were talking to other people. It was such a subtle gesture but it meant the world to Ste.

Ste softened the blow by saying that Brendan didn't have to be present, or if he wanted he could stay in the office for the duration. Brendan had looked uncomfortable, mumbling that he would see how he felt at the time.

As it turned out, Brendan did end up attending. Ste and Cheryl had kept the decorations very tasteful; Ste wasn't keen on playing up to the stereotype too much. Brendan lingered in the office as people began to arrive. Ste played host, handing out first free drink coupons to all of the customers.

As the evening wore on, Ste was extremely pleased with how his first big event night had gone. Brendan emerged from the office towards the end of the evening when Ste was taking a break outside.

"Enjoying yerself?" He whispered into Ste's ear as he stood shivering outside.

Ste turned his head, resting himself back on Brendan's shoulder. "I am actually"

"Ye did good" Brendan commented, shrugging out of his jacket to wrap it around Ste. "Takings are up"

Ste smiled, basking in the scent of Brendan all around him. "You'll keep me around then?"

"Of course" Brendan murmured, resting his hand on Ste's hip. "Will ye come back with me tonight?" he added, his moustache tickling Ste's ear.

Ste nodded. "I hope the night ends soon actually, I'm bloody knackered"

Brendan laughed shortly, pressing a kiss to Ste's neck before heading back up the stairs to the club. Ste lingered outside for a while, enjoying the fresh air on his face. When he felt a presence behind him once more he smiled, turning his head to address them.

"Can't keep away can ya?"

"No I really can't" A male voice replied, amused and distinctly not Brendan.

Ste froze, recognising the voice immediately. "Callum?" He asked in wonderment, turning to stare at the man in question.

"The one and only!" Callum replied, grinning. He pulled Ste towards him for a hug.

Ste shook him off irritably. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Callum shrugged, looking amused. "Seems like a nice place. This your club?"

"How did you know…?" Ste trailed off, frowning. "As a matter of fact I'm a part owner"

"Who owns the rest?"

"Brendan and his sister"

"Ah family business is it?"

"Yes" Ste rolled his eyes. "So I'm supposed to think it's a coincidence you've turned up here where I live?"

"Course not" Callum said, fingering the jacket Ste was wearing. "Not really your style, is it?"

"It's Brendan's" Ste retorted, wrapping it tighter around him. "And answer my question properly"

"Patience" Callum said, winking. His face turned from amused to serious in one instant. "I wanted to apologise"

Ste looked at the ground, feeling uncomfortable. "It's alright, I'm over it"

"Well I'm not" Callum said softly, attempting to take Ste's hand. Ste pulled away, putting his hands in his pockets. Callum sighed and continued. "I was out of line, and I'm sorry for it"

"It's fine" Ste mumbled, looking away. "It still doesn't explain what you're doing here"

Callum tilted his head to the side. "I wanted to say sorry in person and I figured I might as well stick around a while"

"Why?" Ste blurted out, alarmed.

Callum smiled slowly. "Might as well, while I'm here. You don't mind, do you?"

"Um…"

"It'll only be for a couple of days" Callum said pleasantly.

"But you have your life in Paris…" Ste pointed out.

Callum grinned waspishly. "It can hold"

"I better go back inside…" Ste said awkwardly.

"I'll join you" Callum said cheerfully, his mood shifting erratically once more. "Its gay night isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Ste said slowly, walking up the stairs with Callum in tow. "My idea actually"

"Well it wasn't going to be Brendan's!"

"What does that mean?" Ste asked, annoyed.

"Well, he's clearly a closet case"

"He isn't actually" Ste said quietly. "We're together"

"Yeah, but are you _out?__" _

"I'm out"

"Is he?"

"Of course he is" Ste answered defiantly. They had walked back into the club, their voices drowned out by the music. Ste felt suddenly uncomfortable. Should he go find Brendan? Or should he keep Callum out of sight? Brendan's reaction would be unpredictable, as it often was. Ste turned around only to find Callum directly behind him. He was startled at the close proximity but he recovered well.

"Fancy a drink, Ste?" He asked, practically bouncing towards the bar.

"I'm working" Ste replied, irritable.

Callum ignored him, buying him a drink anyway. Ste glanced around himself as he took the offered drink. He couldn't see Brendan anywhere.

"It's quite nice in here isn't it?" Callum said conversationally.

"Yeah it's great" Ste replied listlessly.

"Have you worked here long?"

"Over a year now"

"And in that time you've shagged the boss and got a share in the club? I didn't know you had it in you" Callum grinned.

"It isn't like that" Ste said touchily.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" Callum insisted, holding up his hands. "Was just saying, pretty impressive for the little runt I met inside"

Ste smiled sarcastically at him. "Thanks for that"

"My pleasure" Callum said imperviously. "Where is the infamous Mr Brady then?"

"I don't-"

"I'm here" a voice intoned darkly. Ste closed his eyes in obvious distress.

"Brendan" he whispered, fearing the worst. "You remember Callum?"

Opening his eyes, Ste saw Brendan shake Callum's hand, his face impassive.

"I do. What do we owe this pleasure?"

"I came for a visit" Callum said, smiling impetuously. "You came to me so I decided to come to you"

"Believe me, it wasn't intentional" Brendan said slowly. "May I speak to ye a moment, Stephen?"

Ste nodded mutely, following Brendan to the office. Ste closed the door after them, muffling the sounds of the club. He turned to Brendan, his hands twisting awkwardly in front of him. Brendan stood by his desk, fingering a paperweight. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"Did ye know he was coming?"

"No! I was as surprised as you are"

"Oh, I'm not surprised" Brendan said carefully, glancing up at Ste.

"You aren't?" Ste asked, confused.

"I know his type. Take what they can get. He saw an opportunity in ye alright"

"An opportunity…?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, moving away from the desk to stand in front of Ste. He rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Stephen. What do ye think he's doing here?"

Ste stared at him blankly. "He said to visit…"

"And?"

"And to apologise"

"He came all the way from Paris to apologise?" Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"Well I don't know" Ste spluttered. "I guess he felt really bad or something"

"Or something" Brendan repeated. He leaned his forehead in to touch Ste's. "Stephen, I do love ye and yer innocence"

Ste frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

Brendan sighed, stepping away from Ste to look into his face. "He's using ye, Stephen"

"For what exactly?"

Brendan looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure yet. Give me time and I'll work it out"

"You don't know for certain he wants anything" Ste reasoned.

"He wants ye" Brendan said, matter-of-fact.

"No. Not necessarily" Ste argued.

"Yes necessarily"

"And you got that in the two seconds you just saw him?" Ste asked disbelievingly.

"No. I was watching from the minute ye walked up the stairs" Brendan said carefully. "And in that time, and the two seconds I spoke to him, he didn't take his eyes off ye" Brendan smiled suddenly, looking Ste over. "Can't say I blame him but…"

"This is ridiculous!" Ste said, frustrated. "I'm not some toy to be played around with"

"Who's playing? Ye are mine, not his"

Ste rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I'm also my own person"

"And yer point?"

"My point is I appreciate your advice, but I think I can work out for myself what Callum wants"

Brendan sighed, reaching out to stroke a line down Ste's cheek. "Ye need to trust me, Stephen. I know blokes like him. I _was_a bloke like him"

"You're nothing like him" Ste grumbled.

Brendan smiled, cupping Ste's face. "Maybe not now, but I took whatever measures I could to ensure ye would be mine"

"I don't like it" Ste said, shaking his head. "I know my own mind; I can't be manipulated, not anymore"

"I'm not saying it was right" Brendan said. "But I wanted ye and I got ye, eventually"

"And what? So will Callum?"

Brendan's calm demeanour broke. "Excuse me?" he said coldly.

"No I didn't mean that" Ste said, frustrated. "Don't get upset"

"I'm not" Brendan said, his expression dark.

"Brendan, please" Ste said, exasperated. Brendan was silent for a few moments, apparently having an inner debate with himself. Eventually he snapped out of it and regained some of his normal composure.

"It's alright" he said, reaching out for Ste's hand and pulling him into his body. "I have ye"

"Yes you do. Always" Ste said, burying his face in Brendan's chest. "Please just, have some faith in me, okay?"

"Okay…" Brendan said reluctantly. "I'll be watching though"

"I know you will" Ste said, sighing. "You always do"

Brendan kissed him then, deep and languorous. His tongue swept over Ste's bottom lip, his teeth nipping gently. It was always like this with Brendan; thrilling and sensuous. They may have had their fair share of difficulties but Ste was happy here, he wanted Brendan. He needed him. Most of all he loved him.

"I won't leave you" Ste gasped as they broke apart. "You know that right?"

Brendan nodded, his face flushed. "I need to take ye right now, Stephen. Please don't be alarmed"

"No chance" Ste said, grabbing Brendan and kissing him again, his legs wrapping around Brendan's legs. Brendan gripped them together inescapably.

It wasn't long before Brendan had Ste spread out on the desk, skin to skin, mouth to mouth. The desk rocked with the intensity of Brendan's thrusts. Ste clung to him, his legs wrapped around Brendan's waist, his arms around his neck. He loved it when it was like this, when Brendan made him feel as though he needed to have him right there and then, no matter the location. It sent a shiver up Ste's spine and a glow to his cheeks to know that someone wanted him that badly, that he desired him so absolutely.

The danger of the unlocked door only spurred them on to a frantic climax which had them both shuddering and clinging together afterwards in its intensity. Brendan wiped the sweat away from Ste's forehead, claiming his swollen lips once more for a final kiss.

"Let's go out the back" Brendan suggested, breathing hard.

"Deal" Ste said, grinning wildly in adoration.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Once again thank you Mishkar for the chapter idea :)

Chapter Four

Ste woke up the next morning feeling groggy and stiff. He and Brendan hadn't ended their exploration of each other until the early hours of the morning. Brendan seemed to become much more attentive when he was anxious about losing Ste. The way he had held him all night, and before they had even fallen asleep, had been both loving and possessive. Ste wasn't sure how he felt about it; he was his own person after all but it always sent a shiver up his spine to know that Brendan cared enough about him to become so worked up like this. It was flattering, to say the least.

Ste turned his head to the side, smiling happily as he opened his eyes. He frowned immediately when he realised Brendan wasn't there.

"Bren?" He croaked, his voice raw from screaming Brendan's name all night.

"I'm here" Brendan said from the other side of where Ste's head lay. Ste turned himself over with difficulty.

"Why am I…?" Ste trailed off, pulling on his wrist and rattling the handcuffs that were attached to him.

Brendan smirked, moving to kneel beside the bed, his face inches from Ste's.

"Just thought we could have some fun…"

Ste rolled his eyes. "And handcuffs were the way to do this?"

Brendan shrugged, sliding onto the bed. "Why not?"

Ste gulped; Brendan was completely naked, crouched at the end of the bed, looking about ready to pounce. Ste felt tingles escape across his body in anticipation.

"I feel a little exposed" Ste said as Brendan tore the covers off of him, revealing him in his naked state and rather noticeable erection.

Brendan prowled forwards, ignoring Ste's words. Ste was about to say more when he felt Brendan's lips over his cock. He rolled his head back, making himself more comfortable on the bed and as a result pushing his hips forward into Brendan's mouth.

Brendan chuckled around him. "Now we're talking" he murmured, and promptly devoured him whole.

Ste was exhausted by the time Brendan was done with him. He had been extra gentle with him at first considering their previous night's activities but Ste had become so caught up in the moment he had urged him to push in deeper, faster. Ste was utterly spent and a little sore, but in a good way. He looked at Brendan with half-lidded eyes.

"I need to sleep again"

Brendan grinned at him, finishing off cleaning them up. "Ye need a hot bath, that's what ye need"

Ste groaned, pulling on his restraints. "Are you going to release me now?"

Brendan cocked an eyebrow, considering. "It is tempting not to…"

"Oi!" Ste protested, rattling the bed frame. "I got things to do today"

Brendan's expression changed. "If any of them involve Callum I'd rather keep ye like this"

Ste rolled his eyes. "They don't. I've gotta have the kids today though"

Brendan nodded, smiling. "Ye will come visit me though?"

"Of course" Ste promised. He looked at Brendan pointedly.

Brendan sighed, moving up the bed to lay his body over Ste's, curling his arm behind his back to hold him in place. It all felt strangely familiar to Ste; if he wasn't so tired he would have pressed for round two. Brendan chuckled against his ear, his breath hot.

"Later, love"

Ste shivered at the provocative way Brendan said _love_, feeling his wrists released. He wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist.

"I'm not sure I'll make it to the bathroom you know" Ste grinned, burying his face in Brendan's neck.

"Oh?"

"My legs will be all wobbly" Ste whispered.

"Can't have that" Brendan breathed, clearly amused.

Before Ste could say another word, Brendan had picked him up easily in his arms, carrying him out of the room. Ste laughed, his breath catching in his throat at the absurdity of the situation.

"Any excuse to show off your muscles, eh?"

"Perhaps" Brendan murmured, putting Ste down on the edge of the bath as he turned the water on.

"What are you up to today then?" Ste asked, already dipping his toes into the water.

Brendan shrugged. "Work all day most likely"

"Sounds fun"

"Will be if ye visit"

"Can I bring the kids with me?"

"I suppose ye will have to anyway"

"But you don't mind?" Ste wasn't sure where their boundaries lay; this was all so new to both of them, being together like this.

"Why would I?" Brendan asked, putting his feet in the water with Ste's. "Ah" he sighed. "That's better"

"You're nicking me bath water" Ste protested, giving Brendan a playful shove.

"Watch it, boy" Brendan growled, baring his teeth in an almost frightening smile. He was only teasing though. "Water's done" he turned off the tap, removing his feet.

Ste slid carefully into the bath, feeling all of his aches and pains wash away. "You didn't put any bubbles in!" he protested.

Brendan barked a laugh. "Ye wee girl"

Ste splashed at him in response. "Piss of, ya git"

Brendan bowed out of the bathroom. "See ye for lunch, yeah?" He called after him.

"I'll just let myself out then!" Ste called back, not really annoyed.

"Great!" Brendan returned. Ste heard the front door shut. He settled back into the bath, smiling in contentment as the warmth spread across his body. Good start to the day so far, things could only get better. Or at least Ste thought so.

xxx

Ste practically bounced home and was bombarded by Leah and Lucas running at him as he stepped through the door.

"Someone missed Daddy!" He said, bending down to cuddle the both of them. Amy stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and a small disapproving smile on her lips.

"Out late were we?" She asked quietly. Ste stood up, holding Lucas in his arms.

"At Brendan's, yeah"

Amy tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ames don't be like that"

"I'm not saying a word" Amy mocked zipping her lips shut. "You still okay to have the kids today? I can't miss this job interview"

"Of course, it's all settled" Ste smiled. "And don't worry, you'll do great. And if not, well, we're a lot better off than we were a few months ago aren't we?"

Amy nodded begrudgingly. "Only because of Brendan"

"And me. I work hard you know"

Amy sighed. "I know you do, Ste. I just don't like…being in his pocket"

"We aren't" Ste insisted, walking towards her. "Listen, right. Guess who came to the club last night?"

Amy smiled in spite of herself. "Mr Blobby?" Lucas grinned toothily at her.

"No" Ste said, amused. "Callum"

Amy's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

Ste shrugged, putting Lucas down. "No idea. Said he wanted to apologise for Paris"

Amy frowned. "And you think that's all he's after?"

"You're as paranoid as Brendan, you are"

Amy smiled grimly. "Never thought I'd say this but Brendan's got a point. Why would Callum come all this way just to say sorry? It doesn't make sense"

"Well I don't know" Ste replied, getting the kids coats on. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm planning to stay clear of him"

"Good" Amy said a little too forcefully. "I don't like the sound of him, from what you've told me"

"And Brendan's a worthier choice?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Better the enemy you know, they say"

"Bren's not an enemy, Ames. Not anymore"

"Alright, alright" Amy smiled. "I have to go anyway. You'll be alright?"

"Yes. Just go" Ste gave her a little push out the door.

"Wish Mummy luck, kids!" Amy kissed each of them before bustling out the door, waving Ste goodbye.

"Right. Who wants to go to the park then?" Ste asked them jovially, eliciting the response he hoped.

"Me me me!" Leah said, bouncing up and down.

Ste grinned. "That's what I like to hear. You hold Lucas' hand" Ste instructed Leah. "And I'll hold yours"

They spent a good hour at the park. Ste sat watching them from the bench, checking his watch. Eleven thirty. Almost time to meet Brendan for lunch. Ste glanced up, a figure in his line of vision.

"Hullo?" He queried, holding a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Ste" Callum said, pleased. "Was hoping I'd bump into you"

Ste groaned inwardly as Callum sat beside him on the bench, a little too close for comforts sake.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Callum asked.

"Oh, you know. Me and Bren went home" Ste replied, staring resolutely ahead.

"I had more to talk to you about"

"Oh yeah?" Ste asked dryly. "Like what?"

"What's it like running your own club?" Callum tilted his head to the side, inspecting Ste carefully.

Ste shrugged, suspicious. "It's good"

Callum made a hand gesture for Ste to continue.

Ste sighed. "Truth be told I'm just happy to be making more money for Amy and the kids" Ste looked over at his children playing nearby. "And me and Brendan get to work closer together, so its win win"

Callum looked over at Ste's children. "I forgot you had kids" he sounded unsure of himself for a moment.

"How would you know anyway?" Ste asked, his brows furrowed. "I didn't really have them when I went inside"

Callum smiled sheepishly at Ste. "I tried to find out about you after I got out. Wanted to go look for you but I didn't know if it was the best thing to do…"

"Probably not" Ste said darkly. "It wasn't a great time; after"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Ste stared ahead, unseeing.

"And you and Brendan? Has that always been plain sailing?"

Ste glanced back at him. "No. But what relationship ever is?"

Callum opened his mouth as though about to say something but apparently thought the better of it. "I'm not a bad guy, Ste. I just have a lot of questions, that's all. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I suppose" Ste said moodily.

Callum sighed. "Can we talk later? Just the two of us?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Ste asked irritably.

Callum glanced down at their feet where Leah and Lucas had just ambled up.

"Can we go for lunch with Brendan now?" Leah asked sweetly.

Ste's face flushed. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. "Of course, he'll be waiting for us" Ste stood up, taking his daughters hand.

"So?" Callum pressed. He looked a bit dejected, not like his usual flamboyant self.

Ste rolled his eyes. "Alright. I've got to work tonight around seven. See you there?"

"Will Brendan be there?"

"Does it matter?" Ste asked, exasperated.

"No. No I suppose not…"

Ste nodded, the conversation over.

xxx

"Yer very quiet" Brendan noted as he tucked into his sandwich. Leah and Lucas were eating theirs on the sofa in the club.

"Mm" Stephen said unresponsively.

"Something bothering ye?" Brendan pressed, reaching across to put his hand underneath Stephen's chin. "Ye can tell me anything, ye know"

Stephen sighed, dropping his sandwich. "Callum wants to meet later"

Brendan's mood darkened. "Oh?"

"I don't know what about. He was asking all sorts of questions when I saw him at the park"

Brendan's back stiffened. "At the park?"

Stephen carried on talking, oblivious. "He asked about the club, and our relationship. I didn't know what to say to him"

"Nothing. Don't talk to him" Brendan said gruffly. "Ye don't owe him anything, Stephen. He isn't even worth yer time"

"I guess" Stephen replied sadly. "Just made me think… do I deserve all this?" Stephen gestured around the club. "I didn't exactly work for it"

"And I did?" Brendan said, laughing. "I'm only here because of Cheryl's money, don't forget"

"Hardly. You worked so hard to keep this place, with Warren and everything"

Brendan sighed, reaching across to grasp Stephen's arm. "Ye deserve this. Ye work hard, Stephen. Yer kids deserve the best they can get. If ye won't do it for yerself, do it for them"

Stephen glanced towards his children, a small smile on his lips. "You're right. I'm just being silly"

"No change there then" Brendan replied teasingly. "Now eat yer sandwich"

Stephen smiled at him, a genuine, open smile. Brendan was taken aback at how happy he was to have him, and it struck him how far he would go to keep him safe, keep him at Brendan's side. Brendan had never felt this way before, had never allowed himself to. But there was something about Stephen that drew people to him. He had worked so hard to make a good life for himself and his kids, and after everything he had been through in life he was still sitting there, smiling at Brendan as though he were the best thing to ever happen to him. Brendan knew different of course. It ate him up every day knowing that he didn't really deserve Stephen; at least, that was how he felt. He could barely comprehend why Stephen remained, when so many other people in Brendan's life that he cared about had left him.

It wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts, however. Brendan didn't like where things were leading with Callum and he was going to make sure he was present tonight when Callum came to see Stephen.

xxx

The club was packed out. Even though it was his night off, Brendan came in to watch over Stephen. He enjoyed seeing him work, noting how capable he was and how much he seemed to enjoy being an important part of the business. He had a good head for promotions; that was his main forte. Stephen knew he was there, lurking in the shadows. Brendan hadn't needed to tell him, Stephen seemed to sense his presence, every time he looked over his shoulder or glanced in Brendan's direction, a small smile graced his lips.

It wasn't long before Callum turned up, looking decidedly shifty and talking on his phone. Brendan came out of the darkness, standing by the bar so that he could get a better look at the two of them. Callum gestured that Stephen follow him outside. Stephen looked behind him, his face set. He gave the most subtle of nods, asking Brendan to follow.

Callum took Stephen away from the doors of the club. Brendan followed several steps behind, not wanting Callum to know he was following them. He wanted to know what his game was, what he planned to say to Stephen. If this was a ploy to win him back somehow, Brendan needed to know about it. As it turned out, Brendan was way of the mark.

"Foxy" he breathed in astonishment as Callum and Stephen stopped in front of the man, Stephen's eyes wide in astonishment. Callum did not look surprised.

"Come out, Brady. I know you're never too far behind from this one" Warren jerked his head in Stephen's direction. Brendan came out of the darkness swiftly to stand by Stephen's side.

"What is this, Warren?" He asked plainly, his fingertips brushing Stephen's hip.

Warren shrugged, looking unruffled. "Did you really think I'd just walk away like that?"

"Ye had no choice" Brendan growled. "We got enough on ye to send ye down for a long time"

"I think you're bluffing" Warren said smugly. "You won't want to go to the police with this. They'll ask too many questions"

"Like what?" Brendan asked quietly, menace evident in his voice.

Warren opened his mouth but Stephen hushed him, darting a look at Callum.

"Just tell us what you want" he said, standing straighter. Brendan mirrored him. They were a team.

Warren laughed at the two of them. "What do I want? I want my club back and you two gone"

"And what's yer part in this?" Brendan addressed Callum.

"He works for me" Warren informed him. "I sought him out, asked him to come here for a price"

"For what?" Stephen asked harshly, glaring at Callum.

"To break you two up of course" Warren said, his face impassive. "Nah I'm lying. I honestly couldn't give a shit about what you two get up to. I just want the club back, and Callum here was just helping me for a cut"

"You want a share?" Stephen asked, amazed and appalled. "All of this for a club?"

"Not all of us have businesses drop into their laps, Ste" Callum told him, stepping forwards. "I lost my job in Paris. Warren gave me a way out, I had no choice"

"There's always a choice" Stephen said harshly. Brendan grabbed his arm.

"Not worth it, Stephen. Let me deal with this"

"No" Stephen said, his voice low. "I won't leave you"

Brendan sighed, relenting. "What's the deal then, Foxy? I'm all ears"

Warren grinned maliciously, reaching into his pocket. "I'm tired of games. I want this settled once and for all"

Brendan did a double take as Warren pulled out a gun. Even Callum looked shocked, glancing at the gun in Warren's hand to Stephen, who the gun was pointing at.

"I didn't agree to this!" He said, anguished.

"I couldn't give a toss. You were just a pawn in this game, mate" Warren grinned. "What's it to be, Brady? Your precious Stephen, or the club? Your choice"

"No" Stephen said, hardly able to believe it. "Brendan, don't-"

"Ye have stooped so low" Brendan said, his voice guttural. "What's the matter, Foxy? Ran out of clever ideas?"

"What can I say? I like to keep things simple. I need an answer. Now"

Brendan looked from Stephen to the gun. Stephen stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. Before he was able to voice his decision, Callum lunged at Warren.

"No! You can't do this"

"Get off me, kid!"

The gun was waving madly around. Brendan didn't want this; he was about to give the club up, there was no question. It seemed Callum didn't trust his decision.

"You can't hurt him! I won't let you!" Callum wailed. The gun was pointing in all directions. Brendan knew the safety was off. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Brendan, taken over by instinct, suddenly shoved Stephen to the ground out of harms way, just at the moment a gun shot went out, taking him down in place of Stephen.

"Brendan!" Stephen screamed, rushing to his side. There was silence, Warren and Callum scuttled away. Stephen knelt by Brendan's side, cradling him in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "No" he whimpered. "Don't leave me. Please"

Brendan didn't even have the strength to mutter that he couldn't, wouldn't leave him. After that there was only darkness.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks again to Mishkar :)

Chapter Five

Brendan knew only pain. There was nothing solid to keep him here; to stop the world from spinning all around him. He wasn't even sure if he was conscious, or what had even happened to him. Were his eyes open or closed? All was darkness.

It was only when he felt wetness on his face that he was brought back to reality. Tears. Stephen's tears. He felt warmer somehow, as though he was being swaddled in blankets. In reality it was only Stephen's jacket.

"You keep warm, Bren. Just hold on" Stephen's voice was broken, distorted. Brendan could barely understand him. He tried to speak but he couldn't. "Where are they?" Stephen asked himself. He was shivering; Brendan could feel the shuddering against his own body. He must be in Stephen's arms.

"Ste…" he tried to say.

"Brendan!" Oh good, he was coherent.

"Phen" he finished.

Stephen laughed breathlessly. "Even now, you just can't help it, can you?"

Brendan could just about make out his face, crying in relief, smiling through the tears in desperation.

"What…happened?" Brendan ground out. His shoulder ached horrifically.

"Warren, he…" Stephen choked back a sob. "You're hurt"

Brendan arranged his features in what he hoped were an ironic fashion. "How bad?"

Stephen looked away, blinking through his tears. "I…I, um"

"Stephen" Brendan said hoarsely. "Just tell me"

"He got your shoulder" Stephen said with a deep, convulsive breath. "It's bad, Bren. Really bad"

Brendan attempted to smirk. "I've survived worse"

Stephen tutted. "Don't be brave about it"

Brendan felt his eyes closing; he just wanted to sleep, to feel warm again.

"Hey! Stay with me" Stephen patted Brendan's face a little roughly. "I need you to stay with me"

"Stephen" Brendan said, reaching out with his other hand to grip Stephen's forearm. "If it's too late-"

"It won't be! The ambulance is coming"

"Stephen" Brendan repeated. "I've lost a lot of blood, haven't I? Be prepared"

"No" Stephen shook his head furiously.

"Look at me" Brendan tried to reach for Stephen's chin but was too weak to do so. "Please"

Stephen's eyes trailed back to Brendan's face, locking there.

"Be brave, alright? Look after Cheryl if…" Brendan trailed off, overcome with the thought of Cheryl being left to fend for herself. He could just imagine it now; her mother trying to console her at his funeral, his father standing there, a pillar of strength, trying to be the big man. Brendan blanched away from the thought. He wouldn't want him there, and Cheryl didn't know that. He was about to tell Stephen in case the worst happened, but found himself saying something else.

"I love ye" The words came out choked, barely understandable. The look on Stephen's face told Brendan that he heard him however.

"If you're saying that because-" Stephen shook his head once more. "I love you too, okay? So don't leave me, yeah?"

"I'll try" Brendan said slowly, already losing his grip on reality. He vaguely heard some commotion behind him.

"The paramedics are here!" Stephen exclaimed, relief flooding his voice. One of them tried to push Stephen to the side but Brendan held on tight, growling low in his throat.

"Don't go" Brendan panted; he didn't think he had ever sounded so desperate.

"I'm not, I'm right here" Stephen held him still as the paramedics did what needed to be done.

Brendan felt his vision beginning to blur. He closed his eyes, detesting all of the noise around him. Stephen was his only anchor, and even that connection was beginning to weaken. Inevitably, Brendan witnessed everything go dark.

xxx

Ste paced around the waiting room, his hands balled into fists. His arms felt empty where Brendan had occupied them before. He hadn't wanted to leave him but they had insisted. It had been hours already; no one would tell him anything. Ste was relieved to see Cheryl bustle into the waiting room, her make up smeared and her hair a mess.

"Oh, Ste!" She bounded forwards, straight into his arms. "What happened?"

Ste gripped her tightly, somehow reassured by the solidity of her embrace. No one hugged quite like Cheryl did; openly and without restraint. Ste sometimes couldn't believe her and Brendan were even related.

"Warren" Ste said, his voice muffled against Cheryl's coat.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "I thought he'd cleared off!"

"He had" Ste said morosely. "But Callum-"

"Your Callum?"

"He isn't-" Ste took a deep breath, controlling his temper. "Yes, Callum. He was working with Warren all this time"

"For what?"

"He wanted the club" Ste said quietly.

"All this for a club?" Cheryl was dumbfounded.

"I don't think he meant it" Ste said, his expression glassy. "To shoot him I mean. The gun was pointed at me, but I don't think he meant to shoot me either. He just wanted to scare Brendan enough to hand over the club"

"Are you making excuses for him?"

"No! Of course not. I'm just saying that it wasn't intentional, but it still happened and I'm as angry as you are about it"

Cheryl collapsed into a nearby seat. "Will he be okay?"

Ste sat beside her, huddled in on himself. "No one will tell me, I'm not family"

Cheryl looked at him fiercely. "You _are._I know I haven't always approved of you two, and that was only because of the hell you put each other through but despite all that, I know my brother loves you, and I know that he wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for you"

"Cheryl, no-"

"It's true! If you hadn't been there, kept him warm and talking and called the ambulance, it could have been hours until someone found him and then-" Cheryl broke off, stifling a sob. "Thank you"

Ste waved her thanks aside. "I just need to know he'll be okay"

Cheryl nodded. "I'll try and find out from someone. There was no one around to ask before" She stood up, squeezing Ste's shoulder gently before she vacated the room.

Ste remained, twitching in anticipation for some time. He could barely sit still. He went from bouts of near hysteria, frantic that Brendan wouldn't make it, to intense anger at who was responsible for this, and lastly to guilt, knowing that it could have easily been him if it wasn't for Brendan.

When Cheryl re-entered the room, Ste raised his head from his hands where he had remained motionless, lost in thought and doubt.

"Any news?"

Cheryl wiped at her eyes but she was smiling. "We can see him"

Ste jumped up immediately, following Cheryl out of the room.

Brendan was still unconscious. He was shirtless; a multitude of bandages wrapped around one side of him. Ste hung back as Cheryl approached him, her eyes wide and watery as she took him in.

"I've never seen him look so…" Cheryl trailed off, taking the seat beside Brendan.

Ste looked down, feeling intensely guilty all of a sudden. "I should go" he found himself saying, his voice raspy.

Cheryl stared at him incredulously. "What are you _talking_ about? You can't leave him!"

Ste shivered but not from the cold. "I'm the reason he's in here, again" Ste thought back, remembering that dark time, the time he had almost lost himself.

Cheryl shook her head fiercely. "It isn't your fault! And that, well it wasn't the same"

"He pushed me out of the way" Ste said, barely registering Cheryl's words. "It should have been me"

"No!" Cheryl protested, her voice low as though she were afraid to awaken Brendan, a ridiculous but heartfelt concept. "If he did that it was his choice, he had to save you"

Ste shook his head, feeling the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "They always use me against him"

Cheryl stood up, looking at Ste sternly. "That's because he loves you and nothing is going to change that. I know you're afraid, love but Brendan wouldn't want you to be"

"_Be brave, alright?" _

Ste looked over at Brendan and felt his resolve stiffen. "I'm sorry, Cheryl. I don't know what came over me"

Cheryl smiled, holding out her hand for Ste to take. Ste sat on the edge of the bed, his hand still clasped in Cheryl's. Cheryl took his other hand and placed it in Brendan's.

They remained that way for some time; private in their grief over what had happened and yet taking strength in each others presence. Ste was exhausted after the nights events, his eyes drooping shut every now and again.

"You should go sleep, love" Cheryl said, her voice hoarse from lack of speaking. "I'll watch him"

Ste smiled a little. "You told me to stay"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Now I'm telling you to get some rest. But come back, alright?"

Ste sighed, staring down at his hand in Brendan's. "It's okay, he might wake up and I wouldn't want him to think…" Ste trailed off, frowning. "Besides, couldn't sleep without him, I don't think"

Cheryl's eyebrows rose. "You sleep together a lot do you?" Ste reddened, making Cheryl laugh lightly. "You know what I mean, love"

Ste looked at Brendan; he seemed oddly peaceful. "I guess these last few months together have been kind of…settled. I never thought it was possible"

"Neither did I" Cheryl said with a sigh. "But I've never seen him like this before"

"Like what?" Ste asked, cocking his head to the side.

Cheryl smiled at Brendan, affection in her gaze. "Happy"

Ste snorted. "This is Brendan happy?"

"You'd be surprised, love. Growing up wasn't easy for the Brady's. Brendan's been through a lot" Cheryl looked at Ste. "You both have"

Ste shrugged, his fingers stroking Brendan's hand. "I just want to put everything behind us, fresh start"

"When he wakes up" Cheryl said kindly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Brendan's forehead.

"If" Ste said, his mouth betraying his brain.

"Love" Cheryl scolded. "He will; he's tough"

Ste nodded glumly.

Cheryl patted his arm. "I'll get us a coffee, yeah?"

"Thanks" Ste replied throatily, using his now free hand to curl against Brendan's cheek.

"Gave us quite a scare there" Ste bowed his head. "You should have let me take the bullet, Bren. I can't bear to see you like this" Ste felt his eyes beginning to fill. "I don't know why you get it into your head to protect me. I wish I understood it better, understood you better. I need you to wake up and tell me" Ste gripped Brendan's hand a little tighter. "Please, I just…I need you"

Ste wiped at his eyes as Cheryl re-entered the room, holding two coffees.

"I spoke to a Doctor. He could wake up at any time"

Ste took the offered coffee, the liquid burning his throat. Cheryl surveyed him sadly.

"Why don't you rest your eyes a minute? I'll be here" Cheryl gripped his shoulder tightly.

Ste nodded wordlessly, allowing Cheryl to stroke his hair as he lay his head down on the bed, somewhere beside Brendan's hand. It was a comfort, being this close to him, and Ste was so tired. He fell asleep soon after he laid his head down, unable to hold on any longer.

He awoke some time later to voices around him and a familiar hand stroking along his side.

"Oh he's awake" Cheryl said, the smile evident in her voice.

"Stephen?" Brendan croaked, causing Ste to jerk upwards.

"You're awake!" Ste collapsed onto Brendan's chest, causing him to omit a soft 'ooft' sound. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Ste looked up, his eyes wide and fearful.

Brendan smirked. "Just avoid the shoulder, yeah?"

Ste nodded, resting his head at the crook of Brendan's neck. "I didn't know if…"

"Shh I know" Brendan grasped the back of Ste's head, holding him steady. "Could ye give us a minute, Chez?"

"Of course" Cheryl said, slipping quietly out of the room.

Ste pulled away to look into Brendan's face. His eyes were moist; his blue eyes warm and full of undisguised affection.

"Ye saved me"

Ste shook his head. "No, you saved me"

"Cheryl told me if it wasn't for ye I wouldn't be here"

"She can't know that"

"The Doctor told her"

"Oh" Ste said, unable to think of anything better to say. "Are you okay though?"

Brendan closed his eyes, frowning. "If I ever get my hands on Foxy…"

"Bren…" Ste warned. "Isn't it enough that he shot you? You need to stay away from him"

Brendan was silent, apparently mulling this over. "Ye didn't get hurt?" He asked eventually, looking over Ste's body for any hidden injuries.

"Not a scratch" Ste said shakily. "Which is strange because you did push me pretty hard"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be stupid! You saved my life doing that"

"No I mean for the other injuries" Brendan looked down at the covers. "I can't even begin to explain or apologise-"

"Then don't. This is supposed to be our fresh start, forget all the bad…"

"Some things ye can't forget" Brendan said soberly. "And ye know that"

"Things take time" Ste said slowly. "But all I know is we're together and I want it to stay that way. After tonight especially I can't doubt how much I want you with me"

Brendan smiled a little. "Scared for me, were ye?"

"Obviously!"

Brendan chuckled, his face smoothing out. "Alright. Fresh start then"

"Agreed" Ste said, leaning over to kiss him. As he pulled away Brendan gave him a puzzling look. "What is it?"

"I-"

Two people burst through the door, one of them Cheryl. The other was Callum.

"I told him to get lost!" Cheryl said, looking flustered.

Ste jumped up immediately, his fists clenched. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Please let me explain!" Callum said frantically, trying to edge away from Cheryl. "It was an accident; we didn't mean to hurt anybody"

"Well you did!" Ste raged. "And you lied to me about why you were here. You put Brendan's life in danger!" Ste suddenly made a lunge for Callum, seeing red. He was pulled back by a tug on his wrist.

"Stephen" Brendan warned. "He isn't worth it"

"He could have killed you!" Ste said incredulously. "You can't let him get away with it"

"Not saying I will" Brendan replied, looking darkly in Callum's direction. He took Stephen's hand in his own. "But he's already lost"

Ste stared at their hands and then back to Callum who was looking at them in some horror.

"Ste-"

"If you don't leave now I will punch you" Ste warned him quietly, controlling himself.

Callum stared around at all three of them, speechless. Brendan tightened his hold on Ste's hand as though expecting him to bolt any moment. Callum sighed, nodded at Ste wistfully and left the room.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Once again thanks to Mishkar for the ideas/prompts for this chapter :)

Chapter Six

It was another week before Brendan was released from hospital. The Doctor had insisted on keeping him in for longer but Brendan was having none of it.

"I need to get out of here" he said through gritted teeth, fidgeting in the bed. Ste placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will, just be patient"

"I can't, Stephen. I can't just lie here anymore"

"I understand that-"

"Ye don't!" Brendan said forcefully. "It isn't my nature, I need to get up"

"Brendan-"

Ste clamped his body over Brendan's as he attempted to rise from the bed.

"Your stitches, Bren!"

"I don't care!" Brendan rubbed at his forehead furiously. "I won't stay here another minute"

"Brendan" Ste panted, trying to hold him still. "Look, your Doctor's coming now"

Brendan relaxed, allowing Ste to withdraw himself from the bed. "Be nice" Ste warned quietly under his breath. Brendan gave him a sardonic look.

"Mr Brady" the Doctor greeted him; a slightly mature woman with greying blonde hair.

Brendan grunted in reply, pulling the covers over himself. "Doc" he said dismissively.

The Doctor smiled placidly at him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Frustrated" Brendan said bluntly.

"I understand that" The Doctor said calmly. Ste shot Brendan a warning look as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Can he come home today, Doctor?" Ste asked quietly. Brendan flashed him a grin, looking much more like his normal self.

"I wouldn't recommend it" she replied, sighing. "But I get the impression what I say will make absolutely no difference to what Mr Brady wants to do"

"Ye would be right"

"Bren" Ste hissed. "Can he then?" he addressed the Doctor once more.

"He'll need to take medication with him and it's possible he may need physiotherapy on his shoulder"

Ste nodded along. "Not a problem"

"And he'll need someone to keep an eye on him, do things for him if he isn't capable. I believe the side hit was your dominant side?" The Doctor addressed Brendan, who nodded. "In that case you may need extra assistance. Is there someone to provide that for you?"

"Cheryl of course" Ste said without thinking.

The Doctor raised her eyebrows. "And washing?"

Ste's mouth gaped. "Uh, well…I could do that…" he said, flushing. He daren't meet Brendan's eye; he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with a stranger knowing the extent of their relationship.

"Excellent. I'll go and fetch you a discharge sheet"

"Thank you" Ste said, turning back to Brendan once she had left the room. "Was it okay? What I said?"

Brendan smiled at him. "Ye worry too much"

Ste relaxed, laying his head against Brendan's chest. "Are you pleased you're going home?"

"Mm" Brendan replied. "I won't need help though"

Ste sat up, smirking. "You don't know that"

"I am capable of washing myself" Brendan said, disgruntled.

"I know that. It could be fun though, me washing you?" Ste's eyes glinted. Brendan's mouth curled into a smile.

"I suppose so" Brendan suddenly frowned. "But ye will be at home, won't ye? Ye have no reason to come round; it's not as though I can…" Brendan trailed off, looking frustrated again.

Ste rolled his eyes. "You think I only come round for _that_? Listen, I already talked to Cheryl about it. She's going to take most of the shifts at the club while I stay home to look after you"

"I don't need-"

"At least for a few days" Ste reasoned. "And there's nothing stopping me…you know" Ste raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright" Brendan said, appeased for now. "But when I'm all better-"

"You can ravage me senseless" Ste agreed, laughing. "And you're alright with me staying a few days?"

"Course" Brendan murmured. "What about Amy?"

Ste sighed. "She's fine with it, as long as I still help out with the kids when you don't need me"

"It's funny" Brendan said, looking troubled.

"What is?"

"Not sure I've ever _needed _anyone before"

Ste smiled. "It's about time you tried it then. I'll be here with you, I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank ye" Brendan said, grasping Ste's hand. "I mean it"

"I know you do" Ste said softly, moving forwards to press his lips to Brendan's forehead. "You'll recover in no time"

"Ye best prepare yerself for that" Brendan murmured silkily.

Ste laughed. "Can't wait"

xxx

Ste and Cheryl took Brendan home later that day. Cheryl had tidied the flat in preparation, making sure there were plenty of pillows on his bed. Ste settled him down before going into the kitchen to speak to Cheryl.

"Can I have a word?" He whispered, turning the kettle on.

"Of course, love" Cheryl replied, her voice not as low as Ste's.

"I'm worried that being incapable like this will darken Brendan's mood quite a lot…"

Cheryl smiled kindly at him. "My brother's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not as though he hasn't been in hospital before"

"I know" Ste said, feeling a twinge of guilt. "Even so, getting shot by Warren of all people… you know how proud he is"

"We just need to take his mind off it, love" Cheryl said, patting his shoulder. "Having you here will certainly help with that"

Ste flushed. "Thanks, Cheryl"

"No problem" Cheryl said, handing him a cup of coffee to take in to Brendan.

Ste slipped inside the room, surprised to see Brendan's head turned away from him.

"I brought you a coffee"

"Thanks" Brendan said quietly, not moving.

"Did you want anything else? Something to eat?"

"Maybe later" Brendan muttered.

"Alright" Ste stood feeling useless for several moments. "Can I do anything else for you?" He asked eventually.

Brendan turned his head to look at him. He looked towards the space on the bed beside him, then back to Ste.

"Oh" Ste said, catching on. He settled himself beside Brendan on the bed, curling himself across Brendan's body. Brendan remained immovable. "Is something wrong?"

Brendan shook his head, closing his eyes.

"You should rest" Ste said, attempting to move.

"Don't" Brendan said, opening one eye. "Stay. Please"

Ste nodded. "Of course" he settled himself back down, feeling a little awkward. After several moments Ste began to fidget. "Maybe I should-"

Brendan's heavy breathing alerted Ste to the fact that he was asleep and with Brendan's arm around him moving was out of the question.

"Alright" Ste muttered, reaching to the table at the side of the bed for a magazine. "I'll stay"

xxx

The next few days passed by strangely. Ste was used to having people dependent on him being a Father, but it was something entirely different with Brendan. He helped him shower, cooked for him, signed paperwork for him. He knew that Brendan was struggling being this dependent on him and as such he tried to lessen the blow as best he could; notably by making the showers sexualised and using his abilities as a Chef to cook Brendan all sorts of things, like it was a project.

Something wasn't quite right however. Brendan was very quiet; almost unresponsive. Ste found himself having to draw conversation out of him. Granted, Ste had always been the talker of the two, but he hadn't ever seen Brendan quite like this before. At first he assumed it was because of the shooting. Brendan was a very capable man and he didn't like to have things done for him. However, as the days turned into weeks and Brendan was more or less back on his feet, Ste still noticed a certain distantness to him that he couldn't place.

It was a week before Christmas and the club was heaving. Ste was completely rushed off his feet and in desperate need of a break. He was feeling particularly irate because Brendan had barely said two words to him since he had arrived. The frustrating thing was that Ste knew he still cared. Even though he was hardly speaking to him, he was always watching him. Ste would often turn around and feel Brendan's eyes burning into him. He had no shame in it either. Ste found himself confused and a little flustered every time it happened.

Turning to serve what felt like the millionth customer, Ste barely even registered who it was until he noticed them grinning at him.

"Oh, alright?" He greeted them a little half-heartedly. It was one of their regulars; an older man in his late thirties.

"I am, are you?"

Ste shrugged, preparing his drink. "Guess so" the man paid, giving him a warm smile.

"Whoever it is, I hope they're worth it"

Ste smiled in spite of himself. "They are, I can tell you that much"

Once he had walked away, Ste felt a presence behind him.

"Stephen" Brendan said, his voice muted.

Ste turned his head a little. "Yeah?"

"Who was that?"

Ste sighed. "Just a regular"

"Mm" Brendan said. Ste could practically feel him vibrating with tension behind him.

"Problem?" Ste asked lightly.

Brendan sniffed. "Course not, Stephen. As ye were"

He moved away, leaving Ste once again baffled.

"What's your problem?" Ste had followed him, unable to resist. Brendan turned around slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

Ste sighed at the ironic way Brendan phrased the question, almost mimicking himself earlier.

"You're barely speaking to me" Ste said, crossing his arms. Brendan glanced around the room.

"Can we talk about this in private?"

"No!" Ste responded forcefully, surprising even himself. "Because you'll just talk me down and send me on my way and then just ignore me some more"

"I won't-"

"Except you will!" Ste was becoming very flustered now. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, why can't you just tell me?"

Brendan stared at him dumbfounded for several moments. "That isn't… what are ye talking about? Of course I want to be with ye"

"You aren't acting like it" Ste turned his face away.

"Stephen" Brendan said, almost pleading. He reached towards him, hesitating. "Please, just come by the club later, yeah?"

Ste turned to look at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have uh, something to tell ye" Brendan took an uneasy breath. Ste felt his anger subsiding.

"Is something wrong?" He asked hastily, trying to take Brendan's hand, who held it out of reach.

"No. Nothing's wrong" Brendan coughed awkwardly. "Come by later, yeah? Ye can go home"

"We're packed though-"

"Stephen" Brendan sounded a little agonised. "It's the Christmas party later. Ye need to recuperate, alright?"

"Alright" Ste agreed uncertainly. "I'll see you later then…"

Brendan nodded, moving to the office swiftly.

xxx

Brendan paced back and forth in the office, mulling things over in his mind. He had had a lot of time to consider this, especially after his injury and recovery period. It was something that had always haunted him, ever since he and Stephen had decided to make a proper go of things. Brendan was at a stage now where he felt comfortable with who he loved and yet he couldn't completely shake his ill ease at the suggestion he was going to make.

He didn't know how Stephen would react either and that terrified him a great deal more. He almost wasn't prepared for the inevitable knock at the office door. He could feel his hands shaking; he tightened his knuckles in response.

"Bren?" Stephen walked in cautiously. He'd dressed up a little; pale blue shirt and dark jeans. Brendan eyed him, feeling somewhat calmer.

Brendan took a deep breath, striding forwards and grabbing Stephen's arm. "I have to talk to ye" he pushed his forehead against Stephen's, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Stephen asked shakily, pushing his nose against Brendan's.

"This isn't easy…" Brendan gritted his teeth.

"Please, just say it" Stephen sounded close to tears. Brendan held him that little bit tighter.

"I love ye" Brendan breathed. "Marry me"

The both of them opened their eyes to stare at each other. Stephen looked at Brendan in amazement, lost for words.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Once again thanks to Mishkar for the chapter ideas :)

Chapter Seven

"Say something" Brendan said after several minutes of silence.

"I…don't know what to say" Stephen said quietly. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am" Brendan muttered, his spine tingling with tension.

"What's brought this on?" Stephen asked, still apparently in shock.

Brendan shrugged. "It just made sense"

"Made sense?" Stephen asked incredulously. "But a few months ago you weren't even okay with calling me your boyfriend and now, what you want me to be your husband?"

Brendan flinched. "I don't appreciate labels, Stephen. What we have…" he coughed to gather his thoughts. "It isn't like what other people have"

"You could say that again" Stephen murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Brendan gave him a hard look. "Look, isn't this what ye wanted?"

Stephen blinked several times. "Of course it is!"

"Then why are ye ruining it?"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to make sure you aren't _proposing _for my sake"

"What does that even mean?"

"To keep me happy" Stephen explained.

"I don't have to propose to do that" Brendan murmured silkily, moving towards him.

"That's hardly the same" Stephen crossed his arms. "I need you to be completely honest with me"

Brendan sighed. "Alright. Truth is, I want to be with ye, completely"

"We are though-"

"Irrevocably, utterly, eternally" Brendan said soberly. "Mine always"

Stephen visibly gulped. "That's um, a big commitment"

"I made it long ago to myself. Only now am I finally accepting it"

Stephen nodded weakly. "Alright then"

Brendan arched an eyebrow. "Alright as in yes?"

Stephen slowly began to smile. "Yeah, if you like"

"Stephen-"

"Yes!" Stephen grinned happily. "A thousand times yes" he added for emphasis.

"A thousand?"

"Fine, a million"

"Hmm" Brendan smirked a little, pulling Stephen towards him by the waist and kissing him. "I suppose that will do"

Stephen laughed against his mouth. "You're a big softie really aren't you?"

"I'm a traditionalist" Brendan said ironically. "I'm not saying I want a fairytale though, I just wanna be the one who gets to look after ye, always"

"It goes both ways" Stephen smiled. "But I like that thinking. Marriage is very daunting… but with you… I dunno, seems different" Stephen rested his head against Brendan's chest.

"We don't have to rush anything either, if ye don't want to" Brendan stroked along the hairs at the back of Stephen's neck.

"Just the promise of a future is more than I ever thought we'd get" Stephen sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist. "So thanks for that"

"Of course" Brendan murmured, grinning to himself.

"Cheryl will go nuts" Stephen said, amused. Brendan gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I have to tell her don't I?"

"Or I can" Stephen nuzzled himself deeper against Brendan's chest.

"Probably better coming from me" Brendan said decisively. "And we have a lot to think about as well. Are ye gonna move in with us? Or are we going to get our own place?"

Stephen let out a long breath. "Pretty serious stuff"

"Yep. Ye sure ye wanna be lumbered with me?"

Stephen looked up through his long lashes. "I've put up with you this long, haven't I?"

"Watch it" Brendan warned good naturedly. "Come on then let's get it over with"

"Just wait until we tell Amy…"

Brendan shuddered a little. "I'll leave that to ye, shall I?"

"Oi that's not fair!"

"I'm telling Cheryl"

"Yeah but she'll take it a lot better than Amy will"

"Ye never know"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "We'll do it together, same with Cheryl"

Brendan pondered this. "Agreed" he said gruffly. "My funeral though"

"Probably" Stephen said lightly. "Ready?" He held out his hand to Brendan, who instantly hesitated. Stephen lowered his hand. "It's alright"

Brendan's jaw twitched. "Give me time, Stephen" he reached to place his fingers at the small of Stephen's back instead, guiding him out into the club. They spotted Cheryl almost instantaneously at the bar.

"Alright, boys?" She greeted them, busying herself with making a drink for a customer.

"Can we speak to ye, Chez? In private?" Brendan asked quietly. Cheryl looked at them in puzzlement.

"Is something wrong?" She glanced between them, noting Stephen's rather anxious expression. "What's happened? Have you fallen out again?" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I swear if-"

"Chez, it's nothing bad" Brendan insisted, his voice low. His eyes crinkled at the corners, attempting to disguise his hurt at the accusation. Stephen looked at him and smiled. Noticed everything these days that boy.

"Then what is it?" Cheryl pressed, completely ignoring a customer who was trying to get her attention.

"Come to the office, yeah?"

"I'm a bit busy though" Cheryl gestured to the crowd of people milling around the bar. "So just tell me"

Brendan coughed awkwardly. "Me and Stephen…" he began, his voice oddly distorted.

"I can't hear you!" Cheryl said loudly. "Speak up, love"

"I want to marry him" Brendan blurted out, his voice several octaves higher than usual. A few people stared at him; Brendan could feel his blood bubbling beneath the surface.

Cheryl stared at him in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

Brendan nodded, his eyes wide and unblinking. "What do ye think?"

"I need time to process this…" Cheryl said, shaking her head. Brendan felt his internal barriers spring up, protecting him from the inevitable disappointment.

"Cheryl, listen" Stephen began, pushing past Brendan gently. He had almost forgotten he was there. "I love your brother. I know we've had the worst time of things, but he's proven to me he's capable of change and I think we've demonstrated enough times that any separation never lasts. Why delay the inevitable?"

Brendan looked at him, impressed at the boy's words. He felt warmth spread through him; an unfamiliar sensation.

Cheryl smiled at Stephen kindly. "You say that now, love… Marriage is a huge commitment"

"Ye don't think I'm capable" Brendan murmured to himself.

"I'm not saying that" Cheryl sighed. "It's just your history…"

"I know" Brendan said firmly. "I've been married before though"

"To a woman" Cheryl said, her voice low. "This isn't the same. You aren't even comfortable with who you are, are you?"

Brendan opened his mouth to reply, his throat constricting. Stephen laid a hand on his arm. "Brendan. We'll get there, okay? No pressure"

Cheryl's face softened. "With love like that who can deny?" She smiled in spite of herself. "I'm sorry, Bren. I just need a little time to get used to the idea that's all. I want you two to be happy, more than anything"

"I get it" Brendan said gruffly. "Not like we're getting hitched tomorrow or anything"

Cheryl laughed, defusing the tension somewhat. "I should hope not! Do you know how long these things take to plan?" Her eyes shone suddenly. "Can I be your organiser?"

Brendan rolled his eyes at his sister's characteristic shift in mood. "If ye want"

Cheryl beamed at him, kissing him and then Stephen on the cheek. "Things just got _very _interesting" she said triumphantly, moving to the other end of the bar.

"I'll bet" Brendan muttered dryly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a shadow drifting down the stairs at an increased pace.

"Something wrong?" Stephen asked, staring in the same direction. Brendan shook his head, frowning. "You wanna go to mine for a while then?"

Brendan slowly turned to Stephen, smirking. "What did ye have in mind?"

Stephen grinned at him. "Take me home and you'll see, won't ya?"

"Not even a little hint, hm?"

Stephen shrugged. "Part of my mystique, innit?"

Brendan barked a laugh. "If ye say so…"

"Oi! I've got hidden depths, me"

Brendan looked him over appreciatively. "Don't I know it?"

Stephen's expression lit up, his eyes sparkling. Wordlessly he followed Brendan out of the club.

xxx

Later in bed, Brendan held Stephen against his body, feeling the change in their relationship already and not knowing what it might mean for them.

"Are ye happy, Stephen?" Brendan murmured against his hair.

Stephen sighed contently. "More than ever"

"Good" Brendan stroked the skin at Stephen's wrists. "After everything that's gone on lately with Warren and Callum, I just want to focus on us now, ye know?"

Stephen nodded, tightening his leg wrapped around Brendan's own. "I always said it's alright when it's just you and me"

Brendan snorted. "Ye weren't wrong there"

"If only you'd realised that sooner" Stephen said, sadness edging into his tone.

"I can't begin to-"

"Then don't" Stephen said, snuggling further against his side. "Just hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright and I'll believe you"

Brendan smiled, his eyes drifting shut. His assurances were unneeded; he could already hear Stephen's soft snores beside him.

xxx

In the bliss of sleep and the warm arms of one's beloved, it was easy to believe they were untouchable. Brendan certainly believed so. Believed it as far as it took him to emerge into the darkness of the night a few days after his and Stephen's engagement, until the blow came that could destroy everything they had built together.

After that there was only dimness and the scattering of footsteps on the pavement. The inevitable fall to the ground, the feeling that no man was untouchable, that to believe any different was plain ignorance. Brendan should have learnt by now that nothing was ever simple. Stephen would wonder where he had gotten to and he would come, like he always did. Until then, Brendan could only wait…


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Final chapter! :) Thank you to Mishkar once again for the ideas for this fic and allowing it to come to life. The vows were also written by Mishkar. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Eight

Ste was asleep on his sofa at home. He wasn't staying at Brendan's anymore; he had lingered longer than the few days he had initially promised. Even though Brendan's mood had been odd in those few weeks, Ste hadn't felt ready to leave him. Even now he felt restless with the need to see him, feel his hands and lips caress him, hear his sweet words of forever.

He was on the edge of waking when he was startled awake by his phone ringing. Without even looking at the caller ID, Ste answered groggily.

"Who is it?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"I've done something stupid" Ste froze, his back stiffening.

"Callum?"

"Yes, it's me"

"What have you done?" Ste asked sharply. "Are you here?"

"I'm outside yours"

Ste hung up the phone, stumbling to the front door. "Oi! What's going on?" Ste shut the door behind him, shivering with the cold.

"No time to explain. Come with me" Callum attempted to grab Ste's arm but Ste shook him off.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you there's no time!"

"Well make time then!"

"Ste, he could die!"

"Who could?" Ste was beyond exasperated now. "What are you on about?"

"Brendan!"

Ste stared at him. Callum did a double take, apparently frightened by the look on Ste's face.

"Take me to him" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Callum nodded hastily, leading the way. He took him to the stairs of the club, frantically searching the pavement for something.

"He was right here!" He exclaimed, wringing his hands together nervously.

Ste grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "If you're lying to me…"

"I'm not! I swear it. I left him here"

"You _left_ him here?" Ste turned to glare at him, his eyes like daggers. "What were you thinking of?"

"I wasn't thinking" Callum stuttered, avoiding Ste's gaze. "I saw you both at the club, talking about your engagement-"

"You were eavesdropping?" Ste butted in, exasperated.

"Well, yes"

"What is your problem? Why are you hell bent on ruining my life?"

"I'm not!" Callum looked away.

"I don't have time for this" Ste ran his hand over the back of his head. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself, fumbling for his phone but realising he had left it back at the flat. "You got your phone?" He grunted to Callum, who shook his head sadly. "Right, come with me"

"Where are we going?" Callum asked, following several paces behind.

"To find him" Ste replied, his teeth gritted. "You better bloody hope he's alright, Callum"

"Why?"

Ste whirled on him. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Brendan and me aren't like normal people, we have problems…we lash out, we hurt people"

Callum's eyes widened. "No. No, Warren said you were reformed"

Ste's eyes glinted. "I am. But do you not understand? I _love _him. And that's twice you've almost killed him!"

"Don't hurt me…" Callum backed away. "I only did it because I can't stand seeing you two together"

"Callum! We haven't even spoken for years, get over it!"

"There hasn't been anyone else…" Callum walked forwards nervously. "When Warren approached me I jumped at the chance. And seeing you in Paris, with _him, _I just… I lost it"

Ste rolled his eyes. "What we had, Callum was nothing. What me and Brendan have is everything. Accept that and move on"

Callum shook his head mutely. Ste, frustrated and anxious, stalked away from him. He could hear his feet hitting the pavement behind him however, following. He searched all over the village, unable to locate Brendan. Growing persistently tired of Callum in his shadow, Ste turned on him once more.

"Just go! You're slowing me down"

"I need to know he's alright" Callum said, looking more firm.

"Tough" Ste moved away from, groaning as Callum followed. "Right, just do one, yeah? Before I do something I regret. I'll tell you if I find him" Ste gestured with his hand dismissively. "You're lucky I haven't called the police"

"Why didn't you?" Callum asked quietly.

"I'm not a fan. And if Brendan's alright, he should have a say in it"

Callum nodded. "I am sorry you know"

"I don't care" Ste said, hearing the rising note of hysteria in his voice. "I just need to find him, so just go. Please"

Callum nodded, relenting at last. He backed away slowly into the darkness. Ste made sure he was out of sight before he turned to continue searching. As he turned he immediately collided into someone.

"Stephen" Brendan grabbed his face in his hands, pulling him against his forehead.

"Bren! Are you alright? Where have you been?"

Brendan smirked a little, looking dazed. "I waited until he'd gone. He missed, barely brushed my shoulder. I just stayed down so he fucked off and I could come find ye" Brendan looked at him carefully. "Ye weren't at home"

"I was looking for you!"

Brendan shook his head, his hands still attached to Ste's face. "I'm the one who finds ye, alright?"

Ste breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into Brendan's embrace. "Have you been watching us?"

Brendan nodded, his head against Ste's shoulder. He seemed a little out of it. "I didn't want him to know I was alright, not yet"

"Do you want to tell the police?"

Brendan shook his head. "He deserves worse than that…"

"Bren…" Ste warned, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. "When I threatened him, I didn't really mean it"

"I know ye didn't. Ye aren't like me, Stephen. Ye aren't capable of hurt anymore"

"Neither are you" Ste argued.

Brendan pulled away, his face set. "Ye should go home"

"No" Ste grabbed Brendan's arm. "Listen to me. You're better than this"

"I'm really not" Brendan looked out into the distance. "Maybe he can tell me where Foxy is as well. Think I should pay him a visit too…"

"Brendan!" Ste gripped his arm tighter. "Please, don't do this. They were wrong, badly wrong, but don't let them win. They want a reaction from you. Don't give them one"

Brendan slowly turned to look at him. "What's next, Stephen? What if they hurt ye? What will I do then?" Brendan's eyes looked haunted, causing Ste to falter.

"They wouldn't. Warren's long gone and Callum, he…well…"

"He wants ye" Brendan growled.

"Maybe" Ste said uncertainly. "He's not exactly the most trustworthy of people"

"If I'm sure of anything, it's the power of Stephen Hay and the ability to fall in love with him"

Ste blinked, taken aback by Brendan's words. "Err…" he said, unable to say more. Brendan smiled at him.

"Don't mean to make ye uncomfortable, lad"

Ste shrugged. "Its fine" he smiled weakly. "Just… we have the chance to make a fresh start of things. I don't want him to ruin that"

Brendan looked pensive, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. Even in the circumstances, Ste found him fascinating to watch.

"Alright" he said eventually. "For now, they get a free pass. Only for ye. If they come near us again-"

"They won't" Ste said quickly. "I'll make sure of that"

Brendan nodded, his shoulders slumping. "Even though he missed the head, still fucking hurt"

Ste smirked a little, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Let's get you home then"

"Ye gonna play nurse again?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I might" Ste said cagily. "I have to do something first though"

xxx

"Callum"

Shortly after going back to Brendan's, Ste had called Callum to arrange a meeting.

"Did you find him?" Callum asked nervously.

"I did. He's fine"

Callum breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now you need to leave"

Callum looked at him in confusion. "But he's okay, you said-"

"I don't care" Ste stepped forwards, his face like thunder. "I want you gone. You're lucky I managed to talk Brendan out of finding you"

Callum's eyes darted nervously to the door. "I'm not scared of him"

Ste laughed hollowly. "You speak so big, Callum when really you're just a scared little boy. I get it, I do. But I don't want you here. And if you stay, or you come anywhere near me and Brendan again, I will call the police"

Callum stared sullenly at him, his old presence returning. "That's your loss then, love"

"I'm not your love" Ste said, his voice low. "I'm Brendan's. I always will be"

"More fool you" Callum replied darkly.

Ste shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. I love Brendan and we _will _make it work"

"Have it your way" Callum said, pushing past Ste. "Look me up when it all cocks up"

Ste smiled slyly. "No thank you"

Once Callum was gone, Ste sensed a presence behind him.

"Brendan" he said without turning round.

"How did ye guess?" Brendan asked smoothly, turning Ste to face him by the waist.

"I knew you'd follow me"

Brendan shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Did you hear all that?"

Brendan smirked a little. "I always knew ye were mine, Stephen. Nice to hear it though"

"Oh you'll be insufferable now" Ste stated, rolling his eyes.

Brendan chuckled, drawing Ste against his warm body. "Ye love me though, so I win"

Ste relaxed against him. "It isn't over you know"

Brendan pulled away, confused.

"We still have a lot to do. Plans to make"

Brendan remained silent, searching Ste's face quizzically.

"The wedding" The words felt strange on Ste's tongue. Brendan's face smoothed out. He leaned forwards to kiss him softly on the mouth, their breaths lingering together as they drew apart.

"It'll be a day to remember"

"Every day with you is" Ste said breathlessly, kissing Brendan once more. Everything was going to be okay.

xxx

Several months passed by. Brendan began to anticipate the future in a way he hadn't for some time; with hope. The wedding was to be a small affair, only close family and friends. In other words, Cheryl and Amy. Declan had begged Eileen to let him attend and she had eventually relented. Poraic had to stay behind however. Brendan was happy enough to have one of his children there; it meant more to him than he could possibly express and yet Stephen seemed to know without him saying a word.

That was the thing. Now that they were together, they were inseparable. Brendan often forgot where he ended and Stephen began. He knew it wouldn't always be this way; they were mostly making up for lost time. The difference was, even when they were apart, Brendan would always feel him beneath his skin. Stephen was a part of who he was, always had been. He had taught him to love, to accept himself and to be the kind of man he had always wanted to be. It was why he wanted to tie himself to him in every conceivable way. Brendan wasn't big on romance and huge gestures but he wanted to do this for Stephen, for himself. This was their day and he would make it unforgettable.

"Stephen, from the moment we met, ye have continued to challenge me. Ye have helped me to not be ashamed of who I am anymore. Ye are not just my love; ye are my inspiration to becoming a better person. I know we have had our ups and downs mainly because of me and I deeply regret what I have put ye through, but now ye have taken the ultimate chance by marrying me. I want to prove to ye that I can be who ye want me to be and who I _want_ to be, somebody ye can be proud of. Stephen, I love ye sincerely with all my heart. I will be forever yers. And ye will be forever mine, inexplicably"

"Brendan, we have been through so much together, but thanks to you, I have become a better, stronger person. Words cannot describe how happy you make me and how incredibly proud of you I am. When we first got together, I never believed in a million years we would get to this point. You don't have to prove anything to me anymore, I trust you with my life. I love you completely and unalterably and I can't imagine a life where we wouldn't find each other. I may be yours, but you will be forever mine"

Sealed with a kiss, forever a promise. There was a part of Brendan that would always remain unchangeable, but it was in these flaws, and in Stephen's own, that Brendan knew they were right for each other. They were two damaged souls, merging together; separate in their own unique way and yet ultimately together. And that was how it would always remain because now that Brendan had him completely, he was never going to let him go.


End file.
